Another Chance At Love
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Dana returns to PCA for Logan. Quinn's pregnant with Logan's child. Chase also returns from PCA and he discovered Zoey's dating James. Lola witnessed Lisa cheating on Michael. !COMPLETE!
1. Unexpected Surprises

**Title:** Another Chance At Love

**Author:** The Burning Red Rose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101.

**Summary:** Dana has come back to PCA for Logan. Quinn is pregnant with Logan's child. Chase returns from PCA and he founds out that Zoey is going out with a guy named James. Lola has saw that Lisa has been cheating on Michael.

**Author's Note:** First Zoey 101 story. Not sure about the title, but as this story progresses, I need to change it. I want something a little more interesting other than Drama at PCA.

* * *

Another Chance At Love

**Author:** The Burning Red Rose

**Chapter 1**

"Dana Cruise?" Asked a girl with red-head curls as she is chewing bubblegum and blew a bubble from her mouth.

The girl, Dana, winced when she heard the bubble popped and she corrected the pronunciation of her last name. "It's _Cruz_."

"Right..." The girl said with the clipboard in her hand and didn't apologize for saying her name wrong.

"What room am I in?" She asked and by the sound of her voice, her patience is growing thin.

"Room 102." The girl replied.

Dana grabbed her bags and left to her room. She ignored the people who looked at her. They must still remember that she used to be a student at the school. She left the Pacific Coast Academy because she has been transferred to the European Exchange Program. It wasn't really that great, and it wasn't her choice or decision that she should go back to PCA. The reason that she is back at PCA because she got kicked out and refused to spend another year at Europe. She hate it there, and her parents finally got the point that their daughter wants to go back to PCA to her friends.

She wondered how all of her friends have been doing since she left. They probably forgot all about her, though Dana could care less. She wonders if Chase has enough guts to ask Zoey out. It would be a miracle if they are dating. She thought about her roommate, Nicole, the girl who is obssessed with boys. And speaking about boys, she wonders how Logan is doing these days.

This past summer, her and Logan have been really good friends and they've been senting e-mails to each other. Though, whenever she sees him in public at PCA, she will act like herself and be mean to him and start a fight like always.

Everything is going to be the way it was when she was a student at PCA. Nothing will change.

* * *

Zoey is studying for her Chemistry test that is on Tuesday. She has been getting bad grades in that class, lately, and she hopes that she can pass this test. When all of her class were done, she has mostly spent her evening cramped in the lounge having the book in front of her face. She suddenly sees darkness and felt hands covering her eyes. A smile spread across her face when she knew who that person is.

"James," Zoey said and she looked at her boyfriend who sat next to her on the couch.

"Hey, Zoey," He said and gave her a peck on the lips. "What are you reading?"

"Chemistry." She answered as she flipped a page.

"Sounds... Interesting." James said. "Need some help?"

"Maybe later," Zoey answered and she curled up against James who wrapped his arm around her. When they both looked at each other, they started to kiss each other on the lips.

Then, a girl showed up who's looking at the couple. "Excuse me?" She said and they both turned around. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"What do you want Lola?" Zoey asked.

"I just need to tell you guys something that has been going out all over PCA," Lola said.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Do any of you know Dana Cruz?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dana is back?" Zoey exclaimed while standing up and James is right next to her.

Lola made a confused expression. "She is _back_? What do you mean?"

"She left in tenth grade to go to some kind of European Exchange Program." Zoey answered quickly and added. "I've got to tell Quinn."

* * *

She came out of the bathroom and couldn't believe it. Maybe they should have waited after all. They're just teenagers who knows nothing about how to raise a child. As she is staring at the positive pregnancy test, she should learn quickly. She put a hand on her stomach knowing that it would grow and she would become huge in just a few weeks or days, maybe.

"Quinn!" A female's voice called her name.

She gasped and put the test behind her back. Her best friend, Zoey, came and saw her. "Quinn! I need..." Her voice drifted off once she saw Quinn putting the white object away. Zoey became suspicious and asked. "What do you have behind your back?"

"It's nothing!" Quinn answered without any hesitation, but the sound of her voice became nervous. "Nope. Nothing at all. Please continue!"

Zoey looked at her strange and still suspicious but shooked it off. "Guess who's back?"

She thought for a moment and replied. "I don't know. Who?"

"Remember Dana?" She asked.

"Dana...?" Quinn looked at her for more clarifying with the name.

Zoey sighed. "Dana, remember? The girl who helped us win that basketball game against the guys. She always argues with Logan. She's the girl who's abrasive."

Quinn slowly shook her head. "Doesn't ring a bell."

She gave up. "Dana Cruz!"

"Oh yeah!" Quinn exclaimed with a smile then it quickly faded when she remembered Zoey's first question. "She came back?! I thought she was at Europe- -"

"Apparently she's not anymore." Zoey said, crossing her arms. "I'm going to go find her. Wanna come?"

Quinn's hands tightly holds the pregnancy test. She shook her head and replied. "No. I need to go find... Uh..." Both Logan and Quinn hadn't told their friends or everyone that they're dating. They would like to make their relationship a secret because they have always been arguing and people wouldn't have thought that her and Logan would make a 'perfect couple.' "I just need to go." She said in a hurry and left Zoey.

* * *

Quinn had put the test in her bookbag. She went to go find Logan Reece, her boyfriend. That she had made love with on one night and, even though they wanted to wait before it gets too far, it happened and the results are now part of her fear. How could she let herself be like this? She should've told him to stop... But she wanted more and she couldn't resist. She had let him have her. Wanted him to show how much he loves her. All of it went really great. Then it came down to this.

She doesn't have enough responsibilities to raise a child. No. She could. But the problem is that she doesn't know how to become 'the perfect mother.' How will Logan be able to be a father?

She worries of what he will think and react when she will tell him the news. He will probably be shocked and devastated. Just like her when she first found out. How can they let this have happened?

An unknown guy passsed, but she stopped him and tugged him by the sleeve of his shirt. "Do you know where Logan Reece is?" She asked sweetly as she could.

"Oh yeah, I just saw him at the basketball court a few minutes ago." He answered.

"Thanks." She replied and the boy walked off and she went to where Logan is.

She saw him sitting on the bench, wiping a white towl on his sweaty forehead. She saw Michael and a few other guys that she didn't know are still playing. "Logan?"

He turned around and smiled when he saw her. "Hey, Quinn. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you privately in your room?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered and his smile grew wider.

* * *

Lola came out of her room and headed to the lounge. She started to hum a favorite song of hers on the way. Her humming suddenly stopped when she was outside and saw a couple from a far distance from her kissing. She walked a little closer and squinted her eyes when Lola thought she knew the girl that has her arms wrapped around a guy's neck.

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when she saw who the girl was. It happens to be Lisa, Michael's girlfriend. Lola became shocked at what she is seeing.

How could have Lisa cheated on Michael? Lola thought that they were a perfect couple and she couldn't see any threats that they're breaking up. This would break her best friend's heart if he would hear this.

She couldn't watch anymore as Lisa is making out with some stranger that looks older than her. The person that Lisa has her arms wrapped around should have been Michael! Not that guy.

Lola couldn't take it anymore and she left. She's having a lot of questions floating around in her mind. For instance: How will she be able to tell Michael?

* * *

"Dana!" She heard a somewhat familiar voice.

She turned around and her mouth was a little agate when she saw a blonde girl walking toward her. She made a small smile and greeted her friend that she hasn't seen for a long time since she has transferred. "Hey, Zoey!"

"Hey!" Zoey said brightly at her. "What are you doing here back at PCA?"

"Well, I was getting sick of living in Europe and I kind of missed it here so this was the only school option that I can come back," Dana answered.

She smiled and hugged her. "It's nice to have you back here again."

"Has anything changed since I left?" Dana asked.

"A little..." Zoey answered.


	2. Any Room for Love

Another Chance at Love

**Chapter 2**

Quinn and Logan entered the room. Logan closed the door and walked toward his girlfriend with lust in his eyes. He kissed her on the lips passionately and she walked backwards to the couch. Logan is on top of her. He brushed her wavy brown hair away from the corner of her face. Quinn touched his chest to gently push him, but he groaned and deepened the kiss.

He lets go and their foreheads touched each others. "I'm sorry," He kissed her one more time. "I just really need that."

She touched the side of his cheek. "Rough day?"

"Yeah," He replied. "Anyway," They both sat up on the couch. "What is it that you want to talk to me about, Quinn?"

"Um... We sort of have a perdicament," Quinn began to say.

"Go on." Logan said urgently.

She sighed and continued. "Remember that night after the basketball game and how we..." She cleared her throat uneasy. "Celebrated?"

Logan's eyes lit up and smiled. "How could I not forget?"

"And how we didn't wanted to wait before we get any further?" He nodded. "Maybe..." Her eyes looked everywhere at the room, but could not look at his face on what she is about to say. "We should have waited..."

His smile slowly faded. "You're saying what I think you're saying, right?" Quinn only nodded and looks like she's on the verge of tears. "What should we do about this?" He asked.

"Do you..." He stopped and paused for a moment. "Want to abort it?"

Her eyes widen with horror. She stood up in front of him. "No! We _have to_ keep it!"

He sighed. "But Quinn-"

"No!" She exclaimed. She settled down and looked at him. "I guess I have to tell the nurse and my parents."

"Do you realize that if you tell the nurse, the whole school will know. If you tell your parents they'll probably kill me and won't let me be around with you anymore." Logan stood up and walked closer to her, grabbing both of her hands. Their eyes connected. "Do you want that to happen?"

"No," A single tear left her eye. "But they just have to know."

He nodded in agreement. "Okay... I guess you should go now. Michael and James should be coming here soon."

"Okay..." She left and closed the door behind her.

Logan took a deep sigh and walked over to his bed. His laying on his bed with his face on the pillow. All the girls that he had been with before Quinn, are right: He is an idiot.

The realization had suddenly dawned on him that he's going to be a parent. He can not do this. He is not ready. This child will ruin his life. "I'm going to be a father..." He mumbled through the pillow.

* * *

From the lounge, Lola was drinking a smoothie and flipping through pages of a magezine. She heard some giggling and looked over to her left and saw Michael and Lisa are walking together, hand in hand. They sat across from her on a couch.

"Hey Lola!" The cheater, Lisa, exclaimed smiling.

"Hey Lisa." Lola managed to say, but didn't look up at her which Lisa gave a confused expression.

"What's wrong, Lola?" Michael asked and her head looked up at him.

"Nothing is wrong," She said. "What made you think that there's something wrong?"

"You've been, kind of, not yourself, lately." Michael answered.

"Well..." She started to say, but interrupted when Lisa saw someone that just walked in the lounge .

"I need to talk to someone," Lisa said to Michael. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Lola waited to answer when Lisa is walking to that guy that she was kissing a few hours ago. "Finally she's gone..." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked and she assumed that he heard her.

"Nothing," Lola said quickly. She released a sigh. "Michael, there is something you should know about... Lisa."

"Okay," He said. "What about her?"

"She is..." She sighed again. "How do I put this delicately...?" Michael is waiting patiently for her to continue. "Lisa cheated on you, Michael."

"She did?" He asked.

Lola sadly nodded. "Yeah."

Then, she heard laughter and it was coming out of Michael. She is shocked. Why is he laughing? Shouldn't he be uspet that his girlfriend is cheating on him? "Okay, why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Come on, Lisa would never do that to me." Michael said through laughter.

"But I saw it- -" She tried to explain.

"Yeah, right. You might be confused with some other person." He smiled at her. "That was a funny joke you pulled, though."

Lola needs to find a way to make him believe in her now.

* * *

"Snitch!"

"Stop calling me that!" The curly hair boy exclaimed back at the other boy who is working on his homework under the lit desk lamp. "I don't even know what that means."

Chase Matthews has been going to school in London for the past hundred weeks now. The reason he came to this British accent place was that he was hoping to find the girl of his dreams there. But, sadly, she wasn't there and she must've gone to Pacific Coast Academy. He had begged his parents to go back, but they wouldn't let him so he had to stay here. Basically, he had come over here for nothing.

His roommate, the boy that recently called him a snitch, doesn't like him that very much. Chase doesn't care and he tries to ignore him. But he can't whenever his roommate keeps calling him a "snitch," or "twit" or a "curly head baffoon." He thinks that the boy only does that to him is because to annoy him which is working.

He sighed. He should have stayed at PCA and waited for Zoey to come, but instead he didn't and went to London only to find no Zoey. Chase wonders how she is doing without him. Maybe she is waiting for him to come back. He wishes that he can come back, but he's unallowed.

He wishes that he can come back to reveal his feelings for her. To finally say that he loves her. To Chase, it was love at first sight when he saw her at her father's car. He just had to be an idiot when he rode his bike and ran into that stupid pole. That wasn't his intention, but he got distracted and didn't see where he was going.

Chase saw her closer when she quickly came to his side. She has blonde hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. That was when he fell in love. The only person that knows he's in love with Zoey is his best friend, Michael. Nobody else knows except him. Chase told Michael to keep it a secret, and he promised that he did. Chase figured that Michael is a trustworthy person and he thanks him for that.

He turned off his labtop and checked his watch and decided to go to bed.

* * *

"Hey, Zoey," James said as she is walking toward the couch and she sat next to him.

"Hi, James," Once she sat down, James gave her a kiss.

"Do you know why Quinn has been acting so... Weird, lately?" He asked.

"What do you mean by weird?" Zoey replied.

"I asked her what's wrong when her breath kind of smelled like she has been puking." James said.

"Maybe, she's sick," She suggested, then added. "She has not been herself. And she has been very secretive all of a sudden."

"I wonder what's wrong with her..." He remarked.

Zoey shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I should ask her."

"Okay." James said and gave her a kiss before she left.

Zoey felt a vibration from her jeans pocket. She took out her cellphone, and on the screen it said... Chase.

* * *

After Dana took a sip of her smoothie, she saw Logan. She set the plastic cup down on the table and walked over to him. He still looked the same. Nothing had changed, except he looks like he has been lifting some weights since the last time she had seen him. When she had called out his name, he immediately stopped dead in his tracks. He had turned and when he had saw her, he has a stunned expression. Logan walked closer to her.

"Dana?" He asked, and there was a bit of surprise in his tone. "Is that you?"

"So you do remember me." Dana asked, crossing her arms, and her brown eyes narrowed down at him.

Logan looked uncomfortable. "W-why are you here? I- I thought- -"

"Got kicked out and came over here," She replied. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No...! Wait... Uh..." He stumbled over his words. Logan thought for a moment and looked at Dana. "Let's talk in my room."

They are walking together in silence and both of them are keeping their distances from each other. Logan's eyes carefully made a look at Dana and when her eyes looked at him, he quickly looked away. Logan opened the door and Dana closed it behind her and sat down on the couch looking at him expectantly.

"How about let's picked up where we left off?" Dana asked and as Logan looked more closely in her eyes they seem to be more determined and intimidating.


	3. For Bitter or for Worse

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter 3**

Zoey pressed the green button to speak to him and she said in almost a whisper. "Ch-Chase?" She got up and left the lounge and started walking while she's heading to her room. "Why are you calling me?"

She heard his voice on the other line and he replied. "Can't I talk to my best friend to know what she's doing?" She can see him making a smile as he said it and she found herself smiling too. "So... Uh... How are you doing?"

She opened the door with her key and opened it and sat down on the couch. "I'm fine." For some reason, Zoey felt that this conversation is making it awkward. Maybe its because she hasn't been really talking to him for a long time. "How is it at... London?"

"London is... Great." He answered. "The people are great too."

"That's good." Zoey said. "Met any new friends yet?"

"A few," Chase said. He thought that this conversation is getting awkward and a little uncomfortable for him and he decided to change the subject. "... I really miss you."

Zoey smiled. "I really miss you, too. When are you coming back?"

"I can't," Chase answered.

Her smile disappeard from her face and she said disappointedly. "You can't? Why not?"

"I had practically begged my parents to let me come over here because I had thought that you were still here... In London. And now that you aren't, I can't go back... They won't let me."

"Oh..." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Zoey heard Chase's apology.

"No you shouldn't be," She said back to him. "If I didn't came to London in the first place, I would still be at PCA and so would you. But now you're over there, and I'm here."

"I know," He said. "I _really_ miss you, Zoey."

"I really miss you, Chase." She replied.

"Zoey, there's something I have to say to you and I have been wanting to say this forever, but haven't got enough guts to say it," Chase started.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I..." She didn't heard anything then. His voice started cracking a little. Or maybe it was the phone? "Chase?" She asked worriedly and kept hitting her cellphone on the palm of her hand. "Chase?" She repeated. She heard his voice again, but could not make any words out of what he's saying. "Zo... Ey?" After that, she heard a long beep noise coming from her phone. She looked at it and said that it has low batteries.

* * *

"Does Michael know that we're..." His voice trailed off.

"Nope," She smiled as she shook her head. "He's clueless about the whole thing."

"Oh," The boy smiled at his girlfriend. "That's good." He kissed her on the lips and then is digging around in his jeans pocket. "I've got you something... Here."

He held out a small black box and Lisa grabbed it from him and observed it closely wondering what's inside it. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Open it and you'll see." Was his reply.

She looked at him suspicously but shrugged it off. Lisa opened the small box and gasped at what she saw. It was the most beautiful diamond ring that she had ever seen. "David, this... You didn't have to."

"But I _wanted_ to," David said and he raised an eyebrow when he questioned. "Do you like it?"

Lisa slipped the ring onto her finger and gazed at it lovingly then back at her boyfriend. "I love it!" Her smile grew wider and she kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He smirked and kissed her on the lips more passionately. He put his hands onto her shoulders and kissed her until her back had landed on his bed in his room. After a few minutes they broke apart, they were breathless and David looked at his girlfriend. "Does this mean that you've agreed to go steady with me?"

Lisa kissed him back again. "Yes."

* * *

"How about let's pick up where we left off?" Dana asked, crossing her arms looking at her ex-boyfriend.

"Dana, I'm not sure about this," Logan said cautiously.

"Why?" She asked.

Should he tell about his relationship with Quinn? What will Dana think then? What will she think when he will tell her that he's dating a geek? Logan does not think that Quinn is a geek... Anymore. Something had happened to him when he saw Quinn crying on the bench when that jerk Mark had dumped... Broken up with her. When they suddenly met each other's eyes, they instantly... Kissed. A feeling went through his body that he cannot describe other than that kiss was wonderful. He had never felt like that with the previous girls that he had dated. Maybe... It's true that Quinn is really the one for him.

Then, Dana comes into the picture. He had once found her attractive, but everything had changed since she left. New girls kept entering his life. Logan doesn't know why she is still interested in him. He thought that since he had moved on, she should have moved on too. Ever since him and Dana had been going out, it had been a secret. Just like his relationship with Quinn. Both Dana and Logan didn't want anyone to know that they're dating. When they're out in public, they're just being themselves and kept on arguing. When they are alone, some... Wonderful things happens. After a while, their relationship isn't so... Perfect anymore. Dana told... Or actually written him a letter saying that she's transferring to Europe. It had broken his heart. She still wanted to be together, but he refused. What if some guy had asked her out and she said yes? He will not let that happen so he broke up with her.

Now, she's back. Waiting for him to jump in her arms. He doesn't know if he should do that right now. Ever since what happened a few hours or so, his life has changed completely. It was all a huge mistake... That child is a mistake. He really didn't meant that to happen. But there's nothing he can do now as Quinn wants to keep it and he will do anything for Quinn that will make her happy. And, he guesses, that this thing will make her even more happier. As it always is in a relationship....

"Logan?" Dana's voice and brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He said and looked at her instead of the window of what's going on outside.

"We _can_ get back together can't we?" She asked.

He took a deep sigh and let it out and slowly shook his head as he answers. "No... No we can't."

"Why?" She asked and he heard a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I have moved on," Logan told her.

"And by moving on you mean...?" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm..." He gulped at what he's about to say; nervous and a little scared of what her reaction will be. "Meeting someone else."

"Really?" Dana raised an eyebrow at him and he could only nod at this moment. "Who is the lucky girl then?"

* * *

The two best friends are sitting quietly as one is drinking a smoothie and the other is reading a teen magezine. When the boy had put his drink down onto the table he looked at her and wondered aloud. "Do you think that Lisa is really cheating on me?"

The girl looked up at him and answered. "Yes. I had saw it! The whole thing!"

Her best friend had let out a sigh. "Do you have proof that my girlfriend is really a cheater?"

Lola's smile faltered and she said slowly. "No... I don't."

"Then she isn't really cheating on me?" Michael made a small smile. "Isn't she?"

Lola set her magazine down and exclaimed desperately. "But, Michael, you _have_ to believe me! Lisa was kissing him!"

"I will only believe you if show me real proof!" He said. "And if you don't, I won't believe you."

"How will I do that?" She asked cluelessly.

Michael only shrugged but answered. "I don't know! ... Just follow her or eavesdrop on their conversations or something. Do _something_ that will make me believe you."

* * *

She made a quick stop to visit the girls' bathroom. She was _supposed_ to go to the nurse, but her stomach had stopped her and she just threw up her lunch that she had had not to long ago. Quinn sat on the toilet for a couple of minutes before heading to the nurse. She clutched her stomach, feeling nauseous all over again, but when she stopped thinking about it, it sort of made her feel better... _Sort of_. She flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom before washing her hands.

When she had stepped out of the room, she saw a tall blonde with tan skin wearing a hot pink nurse clothing and she has a white name tag with pink letters that spells out her name. The nurse had stopped walking when she had passed Quinn. The nurse was shocked and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly and Quinn was about to answer when the nurse had said. "You look really awful. Come with me to the nurse's office."

Quinn followed her there. Once the nurse had her hand on the doorknob, she answered as she pulled it open in and introduced herself in a nice and friendly tone. "My name is, Colleen, by the way."

"I'm Quinn," She replied.

Colleen smiled at her and said. "Will you please go sit on the bed before I check your temperature, Quinn?"

"Sure." She mumbled.

From the counter, Colleen grabbed the temperature and stuck it in Quinn's ear. After a couple of seconds she pulled it out and inspected it and the nurse looked back at Quinn. "Your temperature is normal and you don't have the flue."

Quinn sighed. "I know... I think that I may be... Pregnant."

Colleen blinked twice and shock is written all over her face. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Quinn replied without any hesitation.

"How many have you took?" Colleen asked.

"Only one..."

"Take another to see if that stays the same or it will be negative." She ordered as Colleen gave her another pregnancy test which Quinn grabbed it out of her hand and walked to the bathroom where it is connected to the office.

When a couple of minutes had passed, Quinn came out of the bathroom sadly. "It still says positve... Nothing has changed."

"Maybe we should send you home." Colleen remarked.

"No!" Quinn responded quickly. "I want to stay. I can manage. I have my friends, my boyfriend, and everyone that will help me. Please let me stay."

"I don't know," Colleen said. "I'll have to talk to the dean about it. Okay?"

Quinn nodded slowly and hung her head down, looking at the floor. "Okay..."


	4. When Things Take a Turn

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter 4**

Lola walked out of the lounge and started to think of what she can do to make Michael believe her. He should know that she is being honest about this. Friends are supposed to trust each other, right? Then why is Michael not trusting her? ... What proof can she show him? Lola has no idea other than to find Lisa and (apparently) her new boyfriend. Or maybe just find Lisa alone so she can talk to her in privately. As if on cue, there is Lisa walking in the hallway and she pulled on a smile when she saw Lola.

"Hi Lola!" She said happily.

She tried to force a smile on her face and tried to greet her. "Hi, Lisa."

"So," Lisa began. "What did you get on the-"

"Are you seeing someone?" Lola asked, crossing her arms, and narrowing her eyes down at her 'friend.'

Her smile slowly faltered. "What do you mean?" She made a small grin. "I'm seeing Michael!"

"Are you?" She pressed on. "Because I don't think you are!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you calling me a... Cheater?"

"I saw you with that... Guy!" Lola replied.

"Oh... You mean David Benson." Lisa said. Lola blinked her eyes twice and did not say anything. "He was my steady partner and things have went really well between us and we have _so_ much in common."

Lola became curious and suspicious. "Why didn't you ask Michael to be your... Partner?"

"Because..." Lisa stopped and took a pause for a few seconds. She sighed and looked at her. "I am _not_ in love with him anymore." Lola went into shock again and remained silent. "I just didn't know how to break it to him. I just don't want to say to him that I'm not in love with him right in front of his face." Lola can tell that there were sadness in Lisa's eyes. "It will break his heart."

After Lola tries to absorb all of this, she finally said. "But... Michael _has_ to know. He will find out eventually."

"I can't," There was a momentary pause again, and Lisa said. "Can you promise me that you _won't_ tell Michael about this?"

Lola shook her head. "No. I can't. I've already told him that you were seeing someone."

"Does he believe you?" She asked while she raised an eyebrow.

"... No. But-"

"Then, you _can_ keep your promise." Lisa made a smirk. "Can't you?"

* * *

"I'm..." He gulped at what he's about to say; nervous and a little scared of what her reaction will be. "Meeting someone else."

"Really?" Dana raised an eyebrow at him and he could only nod at this moment. "Who is the lucky girl then?"

Logan sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She looked at him directly into his brown eyes. "Try me."

"Quinn Pensky," He stated.

Her jaw is slightly agate. "_Quinn_? You're actually going out with... _Quinn_?"

Logan got a little defensive. "Yeah, I'm going out with her. Is that a problem?"

"It's..." Dana said, but stopped and tried to think of the right word. "_Unbelieveable_ that you would actually go out with... Quinn." She got up and raised an eyebrow at him. "How did that happen?"

"Long story," Logan mumbled uncomfortably.

She made out a sigh and stared at Logan for a couple of moments, contemplating on how Logan and Quinn can go out. "So..." Dana spoke and it made Loagn's head shot up as he was staring blankly down at the floor. "I guess... We can never get back together since you're with... Someone else."

He crossed his arms and hid his shock that she wouldn't say anything else about how she could find a way to make them be a couple again. She didn't and kept silent. "Yeah we can't," Logan said, his brown eyes looking at her as she is walking toward him.

They stared at each other, face-to-face and nothing but silent is around them. By surprise, Logan felt her lips on his. A gentle force is pushing him down on the bed and a low groan escaped as Dana kissed deeper. When she had kissed him, he felt nothing. Nothing like when he used to go out with her. No spark. No fireworks. Nothing. It just didn't feel like Quinn.

Then, her face came flooded into his mind and brain. And that's all he could think about now in this situation he's in. He kissed her again, unknowingly that he's kissing Dana, his ex-girlfriend. Again, something unexpected happens. He felt that his first button on his shirt is being unbuttoned, then his second one, and that's when he somehow realize...

"Stop!" He exclaimed pushing her off of her.

Dana had go and she's tried to catch her breath. "I guess... You didn't want-"

"No!" He said and sat up, buttoning his buttons. "Not with you!"

Dana stood up from the bed. "I'm sorry, Logan."

"You should be," He mumbled then his voice rose a little louder. "Get out."

She was about to turn on her heals to leave, but Logan called out. "Can you promise me that you won't tell anyone that I'm going out with Quinn?"

Dana looked at him and made a smirk as her hand hand is holding the doorknob tighter. "I make no promises." She turned to leave, leaving Logan sitting on the bed alone thinking of what he had recently done to the person he does not love.

* * *

"Hey, Zoey," Quinn said as she is sitting on her bed, smiling when her best friend had entered the room. "What's up?"

"We need to talk," Zoey began and Quinn's smile slowlly faded away.

"What do you mean?" She asked, cluelessly, and observed her friend more closely.

"How come you have been feeling... _Acting_ strange, lately?" She asked and there was a sound of suspicious in her voice.

"I've been feeling fine," Quinn tried to pull on a smile, not letting her real emotions show. At least not yet. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," Zoey sat on the bed with her. "Tell me, what's wrong, Quinn?"

Quinn grew nervous. "N-n-nothing is w-wrong, w-w-what do you think that s-s-something is w-wrong?" She stuttered out her sentence.

"You're stuttering," Zoey replied bluntly. Then her mood became serious, but still has that same kindness in her voice. "You can tell me anything."

Quinn sighed and got off her bed and went to close the door. She slowly turned around to look at her friend who is now standing on the ground waiting paitently for her response. Could she really tell Zoey? Of course. She trusts her. Zoey Brooks is her best friend; Quinn has known her since the first day they met which was at this academy. But could Quinn really tell her this one? It's the most devastating and shocking thing that she might ever get to tell. She's afraid of what Zoey's reaction will be. And especially about that other part... The whole father thing that is Logan Reece. The boy that is always a jerk to her, but whenever he's around with her... He changes.

Logan is really sweet and kind and Quinn thought that he was the perfect boyfriend that a girl could ever ask for. But then it came to this. Which wasn't entirely his fault. It was both of them. She wouldn't blame the baby for anything, though she thinks that Logan blames it and the worst part was that he actually wanted an abortion. Though, the good thing is that he wasn't reluctant when he had changed his mind about his suggestion. She would thank him for that.

"I'm," Quinn said, her voice sounds small and scared. She swallowed as she said. "Pregnant."

Zoey's jaw is ajar, and her eyes are wide open with shock. Quinn somehow knew what she is thinking. A teenage girl is pregnant... Though, it happens all the time. Well maybe not all the time, but not girls like Quinn, maybe. Maybe Zoey had thought that Quinn is too smart to get pregnant at such a young age and she would think better than that. She doesn't know. All she does know that Zoey has been silent for about five minutes. Quinn thought that Zoey was trying to absorb what she recently had said for the past five minutes or so.

Zoey's mouth closed and made a gulp. She stared at Quinn for a few seconds, and she looked scared that she's afraid to look at Quinn's stomach which does not have a bump... Yet. "Quinn..." Quinn's eyes blinked twice when she heard her name. "W-who's the father?"

That was ruined. Their relationship had went perfectly until this whole chaotic thing happened. No one had knew that Quinn has been going out with a guy that had got her pregnant. They had wanted to keep their relationship a secret because they don't want the whole school to know (including their friends) that they're dating. But this whole baby thing came out so... Unexpected. Quinn's voice cracked a little as there were tears sparkling in her eyes. "Logan Reece."

This time, Zoey's eyes went wider than before, but her mouth remained closed. After a few seconds, she said. "Logan!? Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm serious!" Quinn exclaimed, though she doesn't know why, she's becoming annoyed. "I had sex with Logan Reece! There, happy!?"

"Okay, that's just too much information for me," Zoey remarked.

"Well, you _wanted_ to know!" Quinn exclaimed again. She calmed down and said. "_Please_, don't tell anyone, Zoey. Promise?"

Zoey calmed down too and smiled. "I promise." Her smile disapppeared. "What will happen now? What will you do?"

"A nurse is going to tell the dean if I should go home or not," She explained and added. "I don't know what I will do till then."

"I think that they might take you home, Quinn." Zoey said.

"I know, but I don't want to go."


	5. Some Things Aren't Clear

**Author's Note:** Here's the fifth chapter that you have been waiting for. Please keep reading and reviewing. Have a merry Christmas!

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter 5**

"What did you find?" Michael said looking at Lola from his History book.

She doesn't care if Lisa asked her to keep a promise about her other relationship. She should tell him. He should know. "I've talked to her and it's true. All of it is true."

"Can you explain?" He asked as he put the book next to him.

"She's going out with some guy named _David Benson_," Lola replied then added, with a raised eyebrow. "A steady partner."

Michael forced out a laugh to hide his sadness. "That would never happen."

"She even said it herself," His smile faded. "Lisa didn't want to say it to you because she knows how sad you will be. And I guess she still wants to go out with you, but..." She couldn't even finish her sentence when she saw how depressed Michael is at this moment. After made a swallow and have that same feeling for her best friend, she said. "She told me that she doesn't love you..." His jaw is a little open. "Anymore."

There. She said it. She finally said to him. Though it looked like she was the one that broke his heart. Michael _had_ to hear this from a friend, he _should have_ heard it from his girlfriend. But, she guesses that he will talk to her... Hopefully.

"Michael," At that time when Lola had said his name, his eyes looked at her. "Are you okay?"

He sniffed, but no tears was seen coming out of his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you... Um..."

"I can leave if you want me to." She finished for him.

As Lola turned her back to head to the door, she heard Michael muttered a "thanks" to her.

* * *

After a few hours or so since Lola left, Lisa appeared with a bright and happy smile on her face. Michael stared at her and forced himself to smile. He still has thoughts and questions swimming in his head about her and... this David person. She sat herself on the bed next to him. After she greeted him, she gave him a kiss only on the cheek. "Let's say we should go to Sushi Rox since I'm done studying," Michael wonders if she really was studying or just making out with David the whole time. "I'm starving anyway."

"Um... Can we talk for a bit?" Michael asked, looking at her. "Just you and me."

"Okay, sure!" She said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I have this... Feeling that you're keeping something from me," He began and Lisa's smile instantly went away in a flash and she looked at him seriously. "What? Where did you hear that?" Michael sighed and made a half-heartedly laugh. "Before you showed up, Lola came in and she just said the funniest thing today." He was waiting for to say something else, but she made no comment, so he continued. "That you are..." He cleared his throat and his smile vanished into a small frown. "Cheating on me?"

"Don't worry, Michael, none of that is true." Lisa reasurred her, but it is not convincing Michael.

"Who is David Benson, then?" He suddenly asked Lisa which she gave the expression that she was caught off guard.

"Just a friend!" Lisa exclaimed, showing a smile.

Michael stared at her and raised an eyebrow when he asked. "_Just_ a friend?"

* * *

Lola, Zoey, and Quinn are lounging around in their dorm as it is almost midnight. Both Lola and Quinn are being amused as they are watching something from the television screen. Zoey is messaging her best friend. They had been talking on the phone but since Zoey's cellphone is now being recharged, she is typing to him.

_'Yeah. Everything is fine. Dana had come back.'_ Zoey had typed to Chase.

Couple of seconds later, she had a reply from him. _'Dana? Really? I never thought that she would come back. But... I guess that's great too, right? Is there any more surprises?'_

Zoey had recieved it. There are surprises, but she wouldn't tell him. Even if he's living in a different country, she won't tell him. She had made a promise to Quinn and she is willing to keep that promise and had swore to herself that she won't say it to anyone not even her friends. _'Yeah, it's good that Dana had come back. There's no more surprises other than that.'_

_'Well, that's good._' She read his message when she had sent that. _'I've got to go, have a test tomorrow and would like to get some sleep, so goodnight.'_

Zoey had smiled and typed back. _'Goodnight, Chase.'_

Zoey had sighed and closed her laptap and put it next to her. She looked over at the television screen and saw that Quinn is laying on the sofa and Lola is sitting on the bean bag chair drinking orange Fizz. "What are you guys watching?" Zoey wondered aloud.

"Girly Cow," Lola answered through her giggles. She grabbed a bowl and showed it over to her. "Want some popcorn?"

"No thanks," Zoey said and sat on the couch with Quinn.

She showed the bowl to Quinn who slowly shook her head. Lola shrugged and said happily. "Oh well. More for me!"

Zoey looked over at Quinn with concern. "Are you feeling alright? You skipped dinner. Why?"

Quinn swallowed and replied. "Every food I see is making me nauseous."

"Maybe you should go see the nurse," Lola suggested as she is eating popcorn out of the bowl.

"I've already checked and..." Quinn stopped and still doesn't want Lola to know.

"It's just a stomach virus," Zoey answered for her and Quinn looked over at her and smiled in reply for a thanks.

"Oh..." Lola said and put the bowl down on the table and it is almost finished. She took a sip of her drink and set it aside next to her.

* * *

When Dana closed the door behind her, she started to go to her dorm. And is still shocked that Logan is going out with Quinn. Who would ever go out with her? And what made Logan continued dating her? There are all sorts of question floating around in her head. Before she is near her closed door in room 102, she looked over at the next one, room 101.

She started to have memories of her, Zoey, and Nicole. Her and Nicole would always fight and Zoey would always forget her key. Dana felt herself making a smile.

Then, it quickly went away when she knows what she wants to do. Dana took a deep breath and sighed as she is walking toward to her old dorm room. She put her hand on the doorknob and saw Zoey and Quinn are sitting on the couch and a girl who she heard her name was, Lola, was sitting on a bean bag chair. They both turned their heads toward her direction and Zoey smiled.

"Dana!" She beamed with a smile. "What are you doing-"

"May I talk to Quinn alone?"


	6. Give Me Another Chance

Another Chance at Love

**Chapter 6**

"You mean... What?" Chase asked when he is talking to his father on his cellphone, trying to believe what he is hearing.

What he is hearing is that his parents must have finally agreed to put Chase back in Pacific Coast Academy. There is no way denying that this could be a dream. He's going back to PCA he has to believe it! His heart is jumping up and down for joy and having the thought that he can see his friends again that's actually talking normal instead of an annoying British accent. He can meet Zoey and finally tell her how he feels. He just hopes that she is currently off dating and patiently waiting for his return...

"Of course I want to come back!" Chase exclaimed and the smile is still glued onto his face that he can not shook off. He's _going_ to _PCA_, how could anyone _not_ be happy?

He's been dreaming about this moment. He feels like he should just pack his bags and take a flight over there. But there is some disappointment... Like a catch. He will be going back to PCA when the first semester has ended. Seems fair enough, but that is a long time to wait. Chase can do it though.

The one thing that he needs to do and see the one person he cares about is Zoey Brooks. Yes, that was his first love. The first girl that he had ever laid eyes on when girls were allowed to go to PCA. He's going there again, but he wonders if he should tell her online or call her. Maybe a simple surprise would be nice.

* * *

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror in her dorm room. She has the door closed and she is the only one in. So far, she has been pregnant for the past three days. She looked in the mirror and noticed that she doesn't look that pregnant, she still looks like a regular and a normal teenager. But, she still has to wait eight months to give birth to her and to Logan's child whether it is a boy or a girl. She sighed; she had made a lot of mistakes in life, like whenever her experiments had gone wrong and it blew up, but she admits that this is the greatest mistake that she had ever made. It was their fault that they had let this happen and now they have some major responsibilities.

She had ran a small hand over to her shirt and felt a very small baby bump. Tears sparkled into her eyes and she heard someone came in. She looked over and saw Lola who was smiling then it instantly went away when she saw that Quinn was crying; she became worried.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Lola asked as she came closer to her. "You've been acting very strange lately, can you tell me?"

She was silent for a few minutes; she will eventually found out and Quinn doesn't want Lola to find out on her own. "I'm going to have a baby."

"What?" She gasped. "Are you serious?" She nodded and crossed her arms. "Who's the father?"

"It's Logan Reece," Quinn answered and Lola is still in that state of shock. "We've been dating and we just don't want anyone to know about our relationship, but since this happened... You all know that Logan is my boyfriend and he's the father of my child.... _Our_ child."

"When did you first found out about this?" Lola asked and they walked over to the couch and sat down together.

"Like a couple of days ago..." She answered. "I don't really know what to do... The Dean might be thinking that I should go home."

Lola looked at her. "_Might be thinking_? Quinn _you do_ realize how huge and fat you're going to be?"

"Yes I know," She replied and tried not to roll her eyes.

"I don't think you're going to stay here that long until you give birth to your baby." She told her and Quinn slowly nodded her head and Lola pulled her into a tight embrace.

* * *

Lola walked over to Michael's dorm room and saw that he was the only one there, she came over to him and sat next to him. They were silent. Neither of them had mentioned what happened with him and Lisa until when Lola became curious. She wasn't sure if he was okay to talk about it. But she had when the silence was beginning to annoy her.

"Are you okay about breaking up with Lisa?" Lola asked looking over at him concerned.

Michael shrugged. "I've been better."

"I've got to tell you something," Lola and Michael said simultaneously then started to laugh when that implied. "You go first." Lola told him. "I'm sorry," Michael apologized and she became confused for a moment and suddenly realized what he was talking about. "About not believing you when you saw that Lisa had been cheating on me. I must've been that stupid..."

Lola made a smirk. "Not _that_ stupid." Michael gave her a look and her smile slowly faded. Their eyes suddenly connected and their heads came closer together and they kissed. After two or three minutes had passed, they broke apart and is beginning to realize what they had done. "What just happened?" Lola asked surprised. Michael slowly shook his head. "I have no idea."

Lola got up and is heading for the door. "I think I'm going to leave now." Michael remained silent and watched her closed the door.

* * *

"May I talk to Quinn alone?" Dana asked with her sweet voice. Both of the girls (but it was mostly Zoey and Lola) just stared at her.

"Dana, it's almost 9:00, we're supposed to be in our _own_ dorms soon," Zoey pointed out.

"I know, but it's urgent. _Please_?" She asked as she is becoming impatient.

Zoey and Lola shrugged and walked out of the door. Once Zoey closed the door behind her, Dana looked at Quinn who gave her a confused expression. Everything was silence between the two of them. It was as if they were having a staring contest between each other. The silence was too much for Quinn so she stopped it. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"You and Logan," Dana sighed and she sat down on Zoey's bed.

Quinn became surprised and shocked. "How did you know-"

"I came over to him see if we could have another chance," She told her which Quinn is still confused.

"Another chance at what?" She raised an eyebrow.

Dana rolled her eyes and simply answered. "Another chance at love,"

She blinked her eyes twice at what she recently heard. "You mean... You and Logan actually loved each other once?"

"Yeah, _once_ which seemed a long time ago," She said then added. "I still do love him though."

Quinn paused for a moment. "Why are you telling me this?"

Dana stood up and looked directly at Quinn's eyes. "Because if you do anyting to hurt Logan, I'll hurt you." Quinn became stunned and didn't say anything at that point. With that, Dana took one last mean glare at her and left the room. Zoey and Lola entered a while ago and saw that Quinn has tears in her eyes.


	7. It's to Die for

**Author's Note:** I apologize it have been so long since I last made an update. I planned to give this seventh chapter out at the end of this week because my midterms are tomorrow. But, to my surprise, I finished this chapter quicker than I thought. So, I just post this one before I can have any ideas on what to do with the eighth chapter. I hope you like it! Please read and review! I'm sorry that the ending seems a little off... I think my writing is slipping away due to school...

Another Chance at Love

**Chapter 7**

In the morning, all the girls in room 101 was getting ready for school. Just in time when Quinn had everything ready, she has been reported to the office. She wasn't worried as she knows what the dean wanted to talk about with her. Senting her home because she's pregnant. She knows that it only has been a few days, she doesn't even look like she's pregnant and Zoey and Lola agrees with her. But then Zoey pointed out that she will get bigger which another one of Quinn's fears.

As she is heading down the halls, she saw Logan and he is coming over to her. He doesn't know that the dean is planning to let Quinn's parents take her home. Quinn couldn't say that to him because she will know how upset he will be. She decided that she will tell him afterwards and she wants to his reaction. They talked for a bit and Logan was wondering why the dean wants her and she lied to him that she doesnt know and will tlel him later. She left him and headed to the office.

Quinn became nervous when she was about to open the door leading to his office. She took a deep breath and as she opened the door, she let it out and entered. The dean looked at her and pointed at the chair as if he is silently saying she should sit there. She did so after she closed the door behind her. There was a long silence between them which Quinn felt uncomfortable, which that doesn't happen very often, but if it's with the dean, the silence with him always feels too intense.

"I heard that you are pregnant? Right?" The Dean asked her.

"Yes," Quinn nodded looking at him and he gave her a stare that she could not look away.

"Who's the father?" He pressed on.

Quinn cleared her throat and nervously answered. "Um... Logan Reece."

The Dean let out a long sigh and began to rub his eyes and continued to pay his attention to her. "You and Logan?" She stayed quiet and sadly made another nod to him. "When had this occur?"

She began to ponder for a moment thinking about the answer for his question. "Like some weeks or months ago... Possibly." Quinn tried to make her voice sound more truthful so he would believe it, but he is probably thinking that her answer is a lie. She honestly can't remember when that had happened. It was in the past and since this incident happened, she can't remember how long it ago it had been.

The Dean folded his arms on his desk. "I called your parents yesterday," Quinn tried not to roll her eyes especially in front of him. She should've known that this is coming. She's going to go home. "And we've agreed to let you go home because of what the condition you're going to be in within the next month and the month after that and so on." Quinn's face has fallen into a deep depression. All she knows is that Logan is definitely not going to be happy about this and neither the rest of them.

* * *

There was a knock on the other side of the door. Zoey had answered it while Lola was busy doing her Algebra homework. Lola perked her head up when she heard Michael's voice on the other side. Zoey wondered aloud. "Why is Michael here?" Lola was about to reply, but closed her moutha and respond with a shrug from her shoulders. Zoey opened the door and there he was for some strange reason that both Zoey and even Lola does not know.

Michael took two small steps forward. Lola observed him that he seems to be standing there uncomfortably. He was only looking at Lola as if he had something to say to her. Maybe it was the awkwardness with her and Zoey.

"Zoey, may I talk to Lola alone?" Michael asked which made Lola grew even more curious then she was. Zoey answered with a nod and closed the door behind her. Lola didn't ask anything from him, she's just waiting for a response so she wouldn't be the one that has to talk first. As the awkward silence is getting more uncomfortable between the two of them, Michael said to her. "I'm sorry."

His statment was unexpected to her and she was surprised as she didn't know why he apologized. "Why?"

"Because of what happened yesterday," Michael replied and Lola raised a skeptical eyebrow. "The... kiss."

Lola blinked twice and is suddenly remembering that particular memory. "Oh... that. Is that why you came here?"

"I was wondering something," Michael walked more closer to her and Lola sat more straight looking at him. "Will you go out with me?"

"You just broke up with Lisa, I thought you need some more time alone," Lola thought.

"I don't. I've thought everything- - Ever since that... kiss... I've felt something," Michael stared at her wondering. "Didn't you?"

She made a small shrug. "A little... I guess."

"Will you go out with me?" Michael repeated his previous question which Lola still was thinking hard about how to answer that.

After the many seconds of silence, Lola finally answered with a small smile at him.

* * *

At the lounge, Zoey and James, including some of the kids at the Pacific Coast Academy are relaxing. Zoey and James are watching television and Zoey is cuddling close to James as he has his arms wrapped around her shoulder. When Zoey moved closer to him, she suddenly asked him. "Have you ever had a friend that moved away and you are not sure that you have feelings for that person?"

James began to ponder at that question before answering. "One time. But that was a while ago. I'm not sure if I remember." Zoey made a loud sigh which James began curious and worried. He looked and her asked. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged and looked up at her boyfriend as she smiled. "Nothing." Zoey reasurred him and moved closer.

James sat up straight and so did Zoey and he looked at her. "Nothing is ever wrong when you're acting like that," James made a serious expression and looked at her straight in the eye. "Tell me what's wrong, Zo."

"The same thing is happening to me," Zoey finally said after the many moments of silence. "I like this person named, Chase Matthews, but... he's gone away. And I haven't... we haven't told each other how we felt." Zoey somehow knows that Chase has a crush on Zoey since the first time she was at PCA. It was quite obvious and she also heard from the people that was gossiping about it. Apparently, the whole thing about Chase liking Zoey is a new and fresh thing to talk about... Back then. "I still miss him." Zoey added quietly and the sound of her voice sounds sad as her brown eyes is looking at the table and not at the television anymore.


	8. In All the Wrong Places

**Author's Note:** Here's the eighth chapter! I hope you like it and I'm sorry for the long update. So please read and review!

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter 8**

Quinn had walked down the hallway, feeling a little nervous. Especially, when she was walking outisde where she is seeing everybody. At least, none of them know about it... yet. She has another feeling that they will know eventually. Lola and Zoey already knows, and she hopes that they won't tell anyone. When she had walked outside in the fresh air, she feels like all of the eyes are staring at her, but she hopes that they don't know. She knows Lola and Zoey; it's not like them to spread this personal information around to random people. She trusts them and hopes that they will keep their promise.

How will Quinn ever tell Logan that she is leaving the school? She'll never know. She doesn't want him to be more depressed then he already is with the baby situation. What about her parents? Quinn hopes that they won't force her to get an abortion because that's her choice whether she wants to do it or not and it is her fault that her and her boyfriend had lead this too far. Quinn doesn't know why they haven't used protection... She guesses that it really hadn't come into her mind and she had never thought about it, until now, which she regrets. This is the conclusion that she has to face. Her friends will have to hear that Quinn is going home. It was bad enough that Zoey had gone, but she came back, then Chase had gone off too. Now she was going away. It will be just Lola, Michael, Logan, and Zoey... and there is James. She thinks that Zoey still has feelings for Chase, but Zoey becomes too complicated about that, so she doesn't talk to her about it that often. She doesn't know what Logan will do without her. Unless if it is possible that he might get back with Dana again, but Quinn really doesn't want that to happen.

While she was heading to her dorm she had seen Dana, who only had looked at her and didn't say anything else. The only thing that Dana had given her was a mean and a nasty glare and continued walking away. When Quinn looked back at her, she saw that Dana had quickly turned her head away.

She swallowed and hoping that no one is in the room. Quinn wanted to be alone so she can collect her thoughts and everything that has been causing her trouble recently and unexpectedly. Once she had turned the knob and opened the door, she sighed in relief and closed it behind her.

* * *

Stacey Dillsen was walking in the halls. At the lounge she was making a house out of the usual cotton swabs and white glue. That is her favorite thing to do. She doesn't know why she's so obssessed with them, but it's the only thing that keeps her busy and lets her mind off of her crush, Logan Reece.

She had passed a classmate of hers, Jeremiah Trottman the school's anchorman. She knows what she can report to him. Something extremely interesting that she had found out from a certain Quinn Pensky which is she's pregnant, and apparently, leaving PCA.

"Are you serious?" Jeremiah asked surprised when Stacey had explained the whole thing to him.

"Poor Quinn." Commented the girl sadly, who was walking along next to him.

"How did you knew about this?" Jeremiah asked curiously.

"I was there. I was a witness." Quinn had told him.

"Do you know who the guy is?" Jeremiah questioned. "That you know... got her knocked up?" He said uncomfortably.

Stacey thought for a moment if the nurse and Stacey had talked about that. But she remembers that their conversation was only about if the pregnancy test was really positve which it was.

"No, but there is another thing that I heard," Quinn continued which urged the two teenagers to listen more about it. Her voice changed to a low tone and added. "Quinn is leaving PCA."

* * *

Lola was in the lounge. She was doing her homework and she put her head up and saw Michael's ex-girlfriend, Lisa. For some time, they had stared at each other.

"What?" Lola shrugged and she was the one that interrupted the awkward silence between them.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Lisa started.

Lola had given her a strange expression before asking. "Is it something important?"

"Um..." By the sound of her voice, Lola could tell that she was nervous. "I just wanted to know if Michael is going out with you... are you?"

"How did you know!?" She asked and was shocked, but then she caught herself and remembered what Lisa's question was. "I mean..."

"He looks so much happier now than he was before," Lisa ranted and Lola began to get confused where she was leading on.

"What are you talking about?" Lola asked, when she was thinking if there could be something that Lisa wanted. Then she suddenly knew what her problem was. "Do you want Michael back?"

Lisa gave out a short pause. "Yeah, I do." Lola sighed and closed her book that she was doing her homework on. She crossed her arms and looked at her. "I realized that I made a huge mistake. Today, I found out that David was only dating me so he could get his girlfriend jealous... I can't believe that I have felt for that..."

"I am not breaking up with Michael because you were that clueless to know that David was cheating on you." Lola told her. Lisa made a depressed expression and continued to stare at Lola as if Lisa was wondering if the innocent face would make her change her mind, but she didn't give in that easily. "No I wouldn't."

* * *

Dana still couldn't believe that Logan was in love with Quinn. Quinn of all people. She knows that he can be a jerk, but what made him like Quinn? She thought that she wasn't the right type for him. Dana admits that she's jealous... it is pretty obvious because of her behavior. Dana sometimes talk to him, but doesn't talk to Quinn at all except for that little visit.

How could she have done that to him? She doens't know that answer, but she knows that it's Quinn's fault because she should've known how to protect herself and when to say no if she doesn't feel comfortable. But all of it has come to this, and who knows what's going to happen next. It could be that Quinn will leave PCA and go back home. Then, Dana will come back into the picture and date Logan again. It's sounds impossible, but in her head, it could work.

She sighed. Having a hard time trying to absorb everything that's happening so fast. It was dark outside and Dana was sitting on the couch watching television. She was also having trouble going to sleep because of the situation with Quinn and Logan. There was a guy that she saw and he had come toward her and sat down on the couch.

Dana had stared at him for the longest time. She didn't know how long she had looked at him but she firgured she did looked long enough when she guessed he was disturbed by her stare. Dana had slowly turned her so she could pay attention to the tv.

"What?" The boy had asked her while raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing... Just admiring the view." Dana told him making a cocky smirk.

"It seems that something is bothering you," He said. "It if it is me, I'll go away..."

He stood up and Dana immediately stopped him. "No! Don't leave me!" She begged him and he stayed with a smirk written on his face. He had sat back down. "Who are you? You look pretty cute."

His smirk turned wide into a smile. "James Garrett. Yours?"

"Dana Cruz."


	9. The Truth or the Rumor

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter Nine**

As usual, there was nothing good on the television. He kept changing channels because none of them had really interested him. Michael let out a sigh and decided to watch the PCA news. He was never really fond of that show, but he sometimes listens depending on what the subject the person was discussing about.

"Good afternoon PCA. I am the anchorman, Jeremiah Trottman, and today I have a few interesting information to share to you all," He announced having the microphone in one and hand and some papers in the other which he was reading from. "From a...um...a somewhat reliable resource I heard that Quinn Pensky is pregnant!" Michael had dropped the drink he was drinking and it had spilled and it made a stain on the carpet. His mouth was wide and his jaw was wide open as well that he seems to can't get it closed. "Yes, that fact is one hundred percent true. But the father of the child is unknown and the possibility of an abortion or adoption hasn't been revealed. It is also true that the pregnant teenage mother is going to leave PCA because of her... um... unexpected condition." Michael can't believe what he is hearing. He didn't know, or even if he did he wouldn't care, that his best friend is pregnant. He wouldn't expect that from her; he thinks that she's a good and smart kid. The only question that left him hanging was what had made her do this. He will kill the guy whoever got her pregnant. Why does this have to happen now? Especially when it's their senior year? "What will happen next? The further information is not told, but we don't really know for sure. So... we'll be sure Quinn will hopefully get through with this situation. This is Jeremiah Trottman the Pacific Cost Academy's anchorman, and I say, goodbye."

He had slowly picked up the remote off from the table. Michael was still flabbergasted about the news. He still couldn't believe that it is really happening to Quinn. There is only one person that needs to know this and he could talk to about it. A friend he needs to talk to other than his girlfriend. Michael just needs to talk to someone.

* * *

Quinn had called her parents about her being pregnant. They seemed to be pretty calm about it, but she bets once she gets home, she'll might be grounded and will go to an all-girls school. She shudders at that thought and hope it will never happen. Her parents have told her they will take her home on Monday. It's already Friday and Quinn only has this day and two more days left to spend at PCA, the school that she loves the most.

She doesn't know when she will tell Logan about this. The most hardest thing to do for her. He doesn't know how he will react. Quinn already told him that she is pregnant, but now this. How much can he take? She doesn't know what to do. She is so confused. Maybe going home is the right thing to do. She knows how much it can hurt Logan, but it's for the best for herself and for everyone.

The next day Quinn will decide to start packing her things. She will tell her friends first, even though they will be upset, but they know and hopefully they will understand and will try to think of what it will be like if they were in her shoes. Quinn will be at home, carrying her and Logan's for nine months.

Nine months.

This was not how she wanted her senior year to be...

* * *

"That was great." Said Dana who was still out of breath after the make out session she had with James.

"Yeah," James agreed and added. "You know, maybe we should... hang out more... just to know each other."

"Yeah, we should," Dana smiled and asked. "But, wait, aren't you Zoey's boyfriend?"

James nodded. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? So she will never about," James had kissed her again. "That."

Dana's smile grew wider and started to make out with Zoey's boyfriend again.

* * *

Lola had came into Michael's room and when she opened the door, she jumped when she sees him.

"Lola, where are you going?" Michael asked curiously and they walked back into the room.

"I just wanted to tell you something... important." Lola answered.

"I need to tell you something very important too." Michael said. Lola wanted to know and Michael had closed the door so nobody would hear about it which they probably have. He exclaimed. "Quinn is pregnant!"

"I know." She replied.

"How can- wait a minute... you know!?" He asked surprised. "Who have told you?"

"Quinn," Lola answered. "She told me. But how do you know?"

"It was on the PCA news." He responded.

Lola's eyes went wide in horror. "Oh no! Everybody in school knows about this!"

"Probably." Michael said.

Lola went on pacing back and forth and Michael's dark brown eyes watched her every move. "This can not be good for Quinn," Lola said. "Have they said anything else?"

"He said that she's going to leave PCA and he doesn't know who the father is." Michael answered.

She had stopped pacing and was catching her breath. Everything in this year had happened so fast. She really doesn't need all this drama in her final year being at the academy. Why can't things be the way they were before; normal?

"Do you know who the father is?" Michael asked curiously.

Lola looked at him and answered. "It's unbelieveable, but it is actually Logan."

"What!?" Michael had instantly stood up from the couch. "Logan!? Seriously?!" Lola nodded.

"I've got to find Quinn and talk to her!" Lola said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Lola walked into room 101 and found Quinn putting her cellphone into her jeans pocket. Quinn was alarmed when Lola had bursted into the door. Quinn put a strand of her hair and greeted. "Hey, Lola!"

"Everybody knows," Lola told her.

Quinn was confused about her statement and asked. "Everybody knows about what?"

"That you're..." Lola couldn't say the word so she pointed her finger at Quinn's stomach. Quinn's eyes were worried and she gasped and put her hands on it.

"They do?" Quinn asked her.

"I'm pretty sure and they do know that you're leaving." Lola continued.

"Where have you heard this from?"

"Michael said that he had heard it from the news."

"The news!?"

Quinn was ready to jump off of a cliff. How could things like these could spread around so fast? Quinn had sat down on Zoey's bed and put her hands and cried. She really needs to leave now. Too many people know. She doesn't know how she can stay any longer. Today is Friday and the day that she will be leaving is Monday. She only has two days to spend here because her parents suspects that she can spend most of her time saying goodbye and start packing. The worse thing about her leaving is that will Logan know? She really wanted to tell him, but she figured that he knows now.

Lola had come over to Quinn's side and put a comforting arm around her while Quinn continued sobbing.

* * *

Logan walked out of the boys locker room after he had finished his shower and putting some fresh and clean clothes on. He couldn't help on hearing someone talking about Quinn. Before he was going to go out, he looked over at the boys were in a huddle and really looked like girls who were just gossiping. He decided to stay for a little while and pretended that he forgot something in his gym bag.

"So it is true," One boy had said and Logan knew that jerk, Kyle Powers. Ever since that day Quinn had tried to impress Mark, Logan knew that Kyle was looking at her in a whole different perspective which made Logan wanted to punch him, even now about this lie. "Somebody had knocked up Quinn Pensky and she's leaving PCA." He knows that last part is a lie. She wouldn't leave him. Or at least she would tell him. Logan knows that Kyle isn't the sharpest tool in the shed so it could be possible that he had misheard that fact incorrectly.

"I've heard it too," Said another boy, who is unknown to Logan.

"Really? From where?" Asked Kyle. "I heard it from my girlfriend. What source have told you?"

"It was all over the PCA news," The boy answered.

He doesn't believe this. All of this was a lie. None if it was real. The information about Quinn couldn't have been on the news. He's positive no one knows about it except for him and Quinn and possibly Zoey and Lola because he guesses that she had told those two already. Quinn is not leaving. He doesn't want her to leave him.

It's. A. Lie.

"Shut up." Logan found himself to say.

The four boys looked at Logan that was clutching his gym bag tightly. They approached to him closer and one started to crack his knuckles as it he was ready for a fight. Logan doesn't care. He can beat up those fags easily. He can send the guy to a hospital, give the other two a black eye, and the final one a broken arm.

"Are you talking to us, Reese?" Asked one of them smugly.

Logan tensed up and buffed out his chest. "So what if I am?"

"If you are we could take it outside if you like." He had threatened him.

"In here would be fine. There are no witnesses." Logan said.

They were about to begin the fight until the coach had interrupted them. "Boys! Come out here or you're going to be late for class!"

The four boys had given Logan death glares at him and Logan did the same. He thought about their conversation they had earlier. "What you jerks have said about Quinn was not true!"

"Yeah it is," Kyle told him. "It was all over the PCA news. Quinn's pregnant and she's leaving. For good."

Kyle was the last one to leave. Logan was still being stunned about what he had heard. He doesn't trust him and knows that Quinn isn't going to leave despite their mistake they have made. She's not going to leave. All he needs to do is keep telling himself that and everything will be fine.


	10. Going Back Home

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Life kept me busy so that's my reason. I don't know why, but I think this chapter is short. Maybe it's just me being as an author or not. Please read and review.

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter Ten**

It was Saturday and she only has two more days to spend at PCA. Quinn feels like the school is her second home and a much better home hwere she is feeling and being in love. She has to go away because of a... little incident. She touched her stomach and knew what it would become in just nine months. She had faced her friends about telling them she is pregnant, but now she has to face her parents which is her biggest fear. Quinn sighed at that thought knowing they had to know sometime. She decides to make her final day at Pacfic Coast Academy will be a great one instead of feeling depressed and making everyone feeling sorry for her and that she will need to start packing so she could go home.

This is not how she wanted her life to start out and her future. She thought of graduating school, get a job, get married to Logan possibly, then having some thoughts about having a baby. She never thought that her last one would come first. She heard a knock on the door and Quinn knew that it couldn't be Zoey or Lola because both of them have their keys.

She made another sigh and went to answer the door. When she opened it, she was surprised when she had seen Dana; Quinn was shocked and haven't said anything. Dana looked at her waiting impatiently for her to respond, but she asked. "May I come in? I want to talk." Quinn allowed her to come in and she closed the door.

Quinn crossed her arms and asked. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I heard a rumor that you're leaving PCA. Is that true?" Dana wondered raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it is. I'm leaving." Quinn replied sadly.

"Oh, really," Dana looked surprised. "Hmmm..."

Quinn got suspicious and a little worried. "What are you thinking Dana?"

"Oh... nothing," She turned around and a smirk plastered onto her face as her brown eyes looked at the corner waiting for Quinn to say something.

"Dana, tell me," Quinn said firmly becoming intense.

Dana took back around to face her and she still had that grin still on. She took a few steps toward to her and answered. "Maybe this is a sign that Logan and I could be together... _again_."

That's when Quinn's hormones had snapped in her inside. Her hands grabbed Dana's shoulders and Quinn had pinned her down to the ground.

Dana was unexpected as she didn't knew Quinn was going to do that to her. She became worried and said hurriedly. "Whoa, be careful of the baby."

But Quinn ignored her comment and yelled. "I have been bottling this anger inside me for a while, and right now, I can't stand it anymore! I don't want you to be near Logan _or_ when the baby comes!"

"What if Logan comes to me?" Dana asked slyly.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Dana. "I doubt that will _ever_ happen."

"Really?" Dana raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, really!" Quinn yelled.

Quinn calmed down and sighed and rolled off of her. Dana got up as well and smoothed out her blouse from the wrinkles.

Dana looked down at Quinn and offered. "Do you want any help to get up?"

"No," Quinn answered and got up by herself. "I'm still capable of taking care of myself."

After a moment of silence, Dana was about to leave. Then when her hand was approaching to touch the doorknob, she looked around and wondered aloud. "Are you keeping the baby?"

"I'm considering it," Quinn shrugged her shoulders and she crossed her arms. She doesn't know the true answer herself, but she have been thinking about the important decision she wants to make. All she needs is for Logan to agree with her, then the problem will be solved, they will be parents to their girl... or boy.

"Does Logan know that you're leaving?" Dana asked.

"I don't know," Quinn said. "Probably he does since it was on the news."

"He's going to be upset."

"I know."

* * *

In the afternoon, Logan and Quinn were outside together walking and stopped and found a place to sit which was on the bench. Quinn looked around and saw everyone having fun and laughing.

She started to smile at them and Logan began to get confused. "Why are you... smiling?"

"I don't know why. I'm just happy." She answered looking at him and he could see clearly there were happiness in those brown eyes.

Logan sighed. He loved seeing her being this way instead of all depressed about being pregnant. But there was something important that he has to ask her and he's afraid of her reaction. Whether she would be angry with him or not, Logan is still afraid. If he ask this, the smile will instantly flip to a frown to his disappointment. But... there's no other way so he would have to ask out of his dumb curiousity.

"Quinn," Logan said and she looked back at him where she was looking at the boys throwing the frisbee. "There's something I need to know," He took a deep breath in and let it out. "Are you leaving?"

There... he knew it.

* * *

"Will Zoey be okay with this?" Dana asked James the person she's holding hands with. "Since we're dating and everything."

James stopped walking and stood in front of her. "I don't think of ourselves in a relationship. We just knew each other since yesterday."

"Then what do you call _us_?" She crossed her arms looking at him in the eye.

"Acquaintances. Nothing more." James answered and he grabbed his cellphone and Dana assumed he felt it vibrating. He sighed when he check who it was. "It's Zoey. She needs me."

Dana sighed. "Go to your _girlfriend_."

James smirked at her. "I will."

* * *

Chase had packed the last clothing and the rest of his belongings into his suitcase. He smiled for the thousandth time at the thought he's going to back to Pacific Coast Academy. Nothing could get better for him. He'll see all of his friends who actually speak English. He'll see Zoey. The girl he had first fallen in love since he saw with her father. Then she got closer to him and the butterflies were in his stomach. He realized why she was coming to him. All because of his clumsiness that he didn't know where he was going, so he hit the stupid flagpole or whatever it was. He erased that memory away and doesn't know why it keeps returning.

He zipped the decorative dark blue suitcase closed and put it inside his parents trunk. His father closed it and Chase gave him a wide smile. He sighed and shook his head at him and Chase can understand why. He had put him all through this over a girl he loves. His mother thought it was sweet so at least he has one person on his side.

When Chase got into the backseat of the car, he knew it was going to be a long ride. He was already prepared for that and he brought his green iPod out and listen to some music. As he heard the music, somehow, the noise him clear his thoughts and his closing down.

_I'm coming back, Zoey... I'm coming back._


	11. A Little Bit of This, Little Bit of That

**Author's Note:** Here's the eleventh chapter. I hope you like it everyone and please READ and REVIEW! But most of all the second one. Thanks! Sorry, again, that this is short.

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter 11**

Michael waited for Lola outside of the history classroom. When he saw her, he smiled and kissed her on the lips. He put his hand onto hers. When they walked outside, Lola put a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiled when she said to Michael looking at him. "I still can't believe that you're my boyfriend." He looked at her and agreed. "I still can't believe that you're my girlfriend." They walked inside together in the lounge and Michael offered her a drink.

He brought it and handed it to her and she took a sip. Michael looked at her and she noticed his stare. "What?"

"What do you think about... Quinn and the..." He swallowed. "Baby and all? What will she do with it? Did she told you?"

Lola set her drink down on the table in front of her and responded. "All I know is that she won't be getting an abortion. I don't know if she's signing it up for adoption or keeping it."

"Do you know who the father is?" Michael asked eagerly.

She made a slight smile at the name. "Logan Reese."

Michael's eyes went wide and his mouth was agate. "Logan! Our _best friend_ Logan Reese?" His girlfriend slowly nodded. "I thought he _hated _her."

"Apparently he doesn't," Lola said bitterly. "They were keeping their relationship a secret all this time and they haven't even told _us_? We wouldn't mind!"

He sighed. "Calm down, Lola, maybe they had a reason for it... I just don't know what. I don't think this is the best time to ask them."

"You're right," Lola agreed. "I don't know why Logan and Quinn would have to do that."

* * *

"Quinn," Logan said and she looked back at him where she was looking at the boys throwing the frisbee. "There's something I need to know," He took a deep breath in and let it out. "Are you leaving?"

Logan's heart would've break at the sight of her brown eyes sparkling with tears. She put her hands over them and Logan allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He wrapped around her so he could pull her closer to him. Logan touched Quinn's hand gently rubbing it.

Instead of the answer he was expecting for, she asked. "How did you know that? Dana told you?"

"I just heard people talking about it and no Dana didn't told me. I haven't spoken to her in awhile ever since... um..." Logan's voice drifted off and he figured he should stop talking before anything could get more worse then it already is.

"Since...?" Quinn waited for him to continue his incomplete sentence.

Logan knew they were going to have a fight about this. It wasn't his fault either that she had done that to him. He sighed and said quickly and his voice sounded like a mutter. "Danakissedme."

"What?" She became annoyed with him and sat up straight with her arms cross.

Another sigh escaped from his mouth and repeated clearer. "Dana kissed me."

"_What_!?" In an instant after she heard the little information, she stood up. "When did that happen?"

He began to explain. "After I knew that I found out you are pregnant. She wanted to talk to me. Things got out of hand-"

Quinn became furious. "Oh and just because that I'm pregnant Dana came over and suddenly made things better?!"

Logan stood up and looked at her trying to not let his anger explode. "When I said 'things got out of hand' that doesn't mean we did what you think we did. It was just a kiss that means nothing to me."

She scoffed at him and turned her back. "It _obviously_ meant something to Dana."

Logan felt hopeless. "Quinn-"

Quinn looked at him with a mean glare. "Forget it!"

* * *

James opened the closed door and saw his girlfriend, Zoey, flipping her cellphone closed. He closed it and she turned her head smiling at him when she saw him entering her room. They walked closer to each other and kissed.

"Hey," James said smiling. "What was the call for?"

She answers. "Just wanted to check up on you."

James repeated her words. "Just wanted to check up on me?" Zoey nodded. "But you could've done that on the phone."

"I know, but..." Zoey took a deep breath in and asked. "Are you... seeing someone?"

James smiled. "Yeah, you."

She smiled at that, but it quickly faded. "No, I mean... cheating?"

He made a shocked face and told you. "Zoey Brooks would I ever cheat on you?"

Zoey shrugged. "I don't know..."

"I wouldn't; you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He kissed her again for her reasurrance. James began to get confused. "Is that what this whole thing really about?" She remained silent and didn't answer his question. He dug something in his back pocket and held out some jewlery to her. Zoey was shocked, but was still quiet. Her eyes were glued onto the jewlery her boyfriend was holding. "This is something to prove that I'm not cheating on you."

She became shocked and a little scared. "Y-you're m-marrying me?" She stuttered those words out forcefully.

He laughed a little and she couldn't blame him. "No. It's just a ring to show how much my love is devoted to you." Zoey was in awe James put it on her finger. He smiled. "A perfect fit."


	12. Some Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:** Personally, I think that this is a long chapter out of the previous chapters I've posted up since there are 3,636 words. I'm tried to put everything in this chapter so I wouldn't have to break the last part into one single chapter because that was my intention, but changed my mind. Here's the twelvth chapter of this story and I'm really glad that all of you really like it. So please read and review some more!

Another Chance at Love

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Are you sure you're not mad at this?"

"No. Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Chase thought about it for a moment: he had caused them all of this trouble over for a girl. His mother thought it was nice because of that and could tell that he has someone in his life that he can actually love instead of his own imagination. Chase also told her what Zoey was like and the reason that it felt like it was love at first sight. He told her everything about Zoey Brooks and, hopefully, when he comes back at Pacific Coast Academy, he will find a place that won't have any interruptions and could have enough courage to ask her on a date so she could be his girlfriend. He could have a real woman kiss him instead of his mom. His father (somewhat) didn't like the idea of moving him back to his old school. Chase thought the reason was he begged them on his hands and foot to go to London. They allowed him to transfer there and much to his disappointment when she wasn't there, he begged them on the phone to take him back, his parents didn't allow it and strictly told them that they're going to let him stay at the school for a whole semester.

As weeks turned into long months, the semester passed and the news from his parents that he was able to go to PCA brought him happiness. He thought of different ways to ask Zoey out. When his parents picked him up and drove him to the airport, the realization dawned on him that's actually going. He could see her and all of his friends. He missed them and wondering what they're up to since the only contact that he made with a friend was Zoey. Chase hopes that they're doing alright without him. He didn't know how much he misses them until now. The bubbly feeling of excitement is in his stomach and thought of his friends Michael, Quinn, Lola, Logan, and Zoey. _What are they doing now?_ He curiously wondered.

"Chase?" His mother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked lamely.

"Why would I think that I would be mad for bringing you to PCA for a girl that you love?" His mother asked him kindly.

He didn't know what to say. Chase shrugged. "Just the thought of you and dad transferring me back and forth from one place to another."

She smiled at her eighteen year old son. "Do you love Zoey?"

Chase gave her a confused expression but his voice sounded very confident of himself. "Of course I do. I would do anything for her."

"And I love you," She pointed out. "I would do anything for you. I'm giving you a chance to make this happen." She gently touched the side of his cheek. "This is _your second chance_ so use it wisely." His mother kissed him on the forehead and let him go. "I think that your plane is about to take flight."

"Okay mom and thanks." Chase said smiling and before he boarded onto the plane he waved a goodbye at his father who waved back at him.

Chase walked onto the plane and look at the ticket for his seat number. After a couple of seconds, he found his correct seat. He grabbed his iPod out of his jeans pocket and listened to music and slowly drifting off to sleep.

__

There she was near by at her father's car at the trunk that just opened. She grabbed a few suitcases and a bookbag. The suitcases she held in her hand was handed over to a short blonde boy that must've been her brother. He never seen him at school and either thought they were new or he was in a lower grade level than he was. His mind paid attention back onto the girl, and she grabbed her things. Took a look around at the campus then was talking with her parents before they left.

His grip tightened onto his back so he wouldn't lose his balance. Even though he has protective gear on, he would still hurt himself because he's clumsy like that and, sadly, there's nothing he could do about it. He's very clumsy and now knows the reason why these new girls don't notice his looks or anything else that he thought looks admiring.

Chase continued riding his bike while looking at her. "Hey." He greeted her with a small wave. "Hey." She repeated making a wave at him, too. Then, as he kept staring at her (as if he was hypnotized) he ran into the 'stupid flagpole.' He still couldn't believe that he had done that.

He had fallen onto the ground. Hard. Her mouth was open as she made a gasp and ran toward his side in a hurry. "Are you okay?!" She worriedly asked him. She helped him get up and he could stand without falling over again.

"Yeah. I'm just uh..." He seemed to be at lost for words after he got tangled up with the PCA's flag. "Checking the flag." He lied. His voice changed to muttering. "Yep. That's a flag..."

"Umm...I think your arm is bleeding." She pointed out to him.

He looked at it and saw that there was an open scratch on his elbow. "Yeah. That happens when I get wounded." He thought that he really sounded like an idiot. Especially when she giggled which was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

"I'm Zoey." The girl introduced herself.

"Chase."

On the first day of school and the first time they allowed girls into PCA was when he met Zoey Brooks. He knew that he was an idiot back then, but thought that he changed throughout the years. He couldn't wait to see her face and smile and hear her loving laugh.

* * *

"So they had a fight about...what exactly?" A chestnut brown haired with green eyes girl asked the boy she was sitting next to on the bench.

The boy only shrugged as his answer but added. "I don't know. All I know is that it must've not gone well. So they broke up."

"Really?" He nodded. "I knew that would happen." She mumbled to herself but the boy still could comprehend what she said.

"It's not _their_ fault, Denise. Most teenage couples don't know what they doing when they are doing..._that_." He said the last part uncomfortably.

The bell rang and they both got off of the wooden bench. "Whatever." She flipped her hair and took his hand into hers. "All _I_ know is that she is leaving today for good." The girl's mood suddenly brightened when she saw a familiar person walking up to her. "Hi Dana!"

Dana Cruz played a friendly smile on her face and did the same greeting. "Hi Denise!" Then she almost said the guy's name with a scowl. "John."

He only nodded. "Nice to see you again."

Dana cleared her throat before saying: "I overheard your conversation and that Quinn is moving?" Her voice sounded unsure, but yet, happy at the same time, though she kept that emotion inside.

Denise nodded. "Yep. I still couldn't believe that you haven't heard it on the news." She told her surprised. "It was all over PCA."

She shrugged. "Well, I was kind of busy..._doing_ something." She blinked twice and only her friend could know what that look meant. Denise nodded and John told her they should go so they wouldn't be late for class.

As they walked off, Dana only said goodbye to Denise instead of her new boyfriend that she had been dating only for a day in a half because it didn't work out. They were way too different and didn't have anything in common. Maybe once Quinn leaves PCA, Dana hopes that with Logan's sadness, she could help him to cheer him up, and that way, he will be hers again like it was before Quinn suddenly became interested in him. The smirk came back onto her features and hopes that this plan will work instead of her other plan that had failed miserably.

Dana walked to her class which happens to be Chemistry. When she opened door she found all of the sits were taken except there was only two left. But it was usually Quinn that was absent and another guy that sat next to Logan. Dana decided where she could sit.

* * *

The chemistry teacher had a lab project for them to do and he put them in pairs of two. Instead of having him with Dana, the teacher paired him up with a totally different girl. Her name was Savannah Johnson and she was the prettiest redhead he had ever seen. The thought that he just had immediately erased it. He shouldn't be thinking those kinds of things when he's with Quinn. Sure they only had a little fight, but they knew that someday they would get back together.

"So I heard that you and Quinn broke up." That was the first that came out of her mouth. They never broke up or even thought about it. He would murder the person who thought of this.

He was shocked after he heard another rumor about them. "Where have you heard this?" Logan managed to say without breaking his pencil in half.

"It was all over school." Savannah replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. How can things, like this, manage to spread around so fast? As if she was reading his mind, she simply answered. "It was not a quiet fight, for one thing."

They heard someone clearing their throat and it was neither them. Logan and Savannah looked up and saw their science teacher looking at them waiting impatiently. "Are you two going to talk all day or do some work?" Without saying anything, they started working on their project.

After class was over, Logan felt an urge to wait for Savannah to get her things. He waited leaned against the wall outside of the classroom to wait for her. She looked over and was surprised to see him actually waiting. They walked to their next class together.

When the minutes of silence between them passed, Savannah asked. "Why did you wait for me?"

He thought for a moment then shrugged. "Just trying to be nice." She just stared at him and he made a move. "If you don't want me around, I'll leave you alone." He turned his back away from her ready to leave. Then a smirk was on his face when she begged him not to. It washed away when he turned back to face her. "Can I ask you something that might be...well...a bit personal?"

"Ask away." Savannah encouraged him to continue.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Savannah thought for a moment then shook her head with a small smile curving at the corner of her lips. "No."

"Interesting."

* * *

After Dana had survived all of her classes, she was about to text James saying that she will be going to his room. Then, she thought that it would be best if she would just come in unnotified. When she entered his room, she found that James was sitting on his bed typing something on his labtop. Dana closed the door and at that sound, James head looked up at her and made a small smile.

"Hey, Dana." James greeted to her friendly and continued typing away.

"Hi, James." She said and made her voice sounding like he could get his attention. She sat next to him and moved her head closer to see what he's working. "What homework are you doing?"

"An english report for Mr. Pierce." James answered without taking notice of her. At all.

Dana sighed. "Oh." Was all she could really think up to say. She became uncomfortable as this conversation was going to become awkward. "I was hoping that we could...you know."

Dana's eyes saw that James stopped typing and saw that he was looking at her for once. "Dana, I'm not interested in you." He told her sincerely.

"But we..."

"Yeah. I know. I remember. To me that doesn't mean anything." She saw him making a smile. "That's just fun."

She raised an eyebrow and slightly became irritated. "Messing around with me is your idea of fun?" James nodded. "So Zoey is just a-"

The smile vanished from his face as he looked serious and so does the sound of his voice. "No. Zoey is..." He was trying to fight the right and perfect word to describe her. "Everything to me. She's special. That's why I love her."

"Oh..." Dana repeated like a whisper. She stood up on her foot as she felt different in this position. "I'm sorry. I should be going."

James nodded again and watched her leaving his room. When she opened the door, the first person she saw was not Michael or Logan but it was Zoey. "Hi Dana!" She greeted brightly toward her friend. Dana couldn't say anything but make a small smile at her and waved. She walked out of the door feeling a little embarrassed.

She heard laughing on the other side of the door and knew it was the laughter of Lola and Zoey. She clutched her pillow tighter and moved it closer to her chest. Her brown eyes looked at the doorknob that turned and saw her friends. The moment they looked at her they were surprised that she was at the room.

"Quinn?" Zoey said after she took a sip of her Blix. "I thought you were at class...Chemistry is it?"

Quinn shrugged and muttered. "I didn't felt like going."

"Why not?" Lola became curious.

"Because of _him_..." She couldn't say his name as she was still mad about the fight they had earlier.

Zoey and Lola sighed and plopped down onto Zoey's bed. "You can't stay mad at him forever." Lola said to her friend and it seemed that Quinn is acting like she hasn't heard her. "Maybe this baby is a good thing." Zoey was finally able to locate her words and jumped a little when the both of them looked at her, especially Quinn. Zoey looked at the floor and figured that she shouldn't say anything else. Why had she thought that then say it out loud? Could it be true? She doesn't know what to think now and is only sad that her friend has to be in this situation and that she's moving because of it.

The room became quiet and it was one of those when the room was filled with utter awkwardness that Zoey and Lola began to do some of their homework that they received from their teachers.

As Quinn stayed inside her dormitory for mostly all day, she got out her suitcase and began to pack. All Lola and Zoey could do was just watching her as they were either watching television or reading an article out of a magazine. When the sun was beginning to set and the white full moon was slowly rising, Lola yawned and head straight forward to bed. Zoey looked exhausted too and Quinn knew why because she seemed to have a lot of homework that she had been doing for the past hours or so. Zoey put her hand on Quinn's shoulder and only gave her the look that seem to say she should go to bed to since tomorrow's going to be her last day at the academy. Quinn nodded in agreement that she was pretty tired and should get some rest.

* * *

__

This is it.

Quinn thought to herself as she knew it was the last day of school...well for her it was. She had a really great time being at PCA because of meeting great friends and having a boyfriend. When it came down to this, she had to say goodbye to all of them before taking the next step.

She already said goodbye to Lola and Zoey. Her two best friends that she can always trust and would never leave her side especially like this. They hugged her so tightly that Quinn was surprised they haven't broken her back. Even Stacey Dillsen came to say a goodbye to her and gave her present that was a wrapped box that contained cotton swabs and white glue. Something about so she won't be bored on the car ride. Nonetheless, Quinn liked the gift, but threw it into the nearest garbage can when Stacey was out of sight. What shocked her the most was Dana said a goodbye to her. All she said was that word and a nice hug that only lasted for a minute. Quinn looked into her eyes as if she was hiding something, but she wasn't. Instead, her eyes looked very mischievous.

In the afternoon, Quinn saw Michael and Lola walking together. Michael gave her a goodbye and had a few tears in his eyes a little bit, but she knew that's how the way he always acts when one of his friends would move away like Zoey and Chase had. When Quinn saw Michael taking his hand onto Lola's, she was surprised and shocked that they were a couple. She was happy for them and gave them another hug.

When they let go, Michael suddenly became serious. "I think you should go talk to him. At least let him know that you're leaving."

Quinn sighed and thought about it for a moment. Then, she knew it was the right thing to do. She quickly told her parents that she needs to tell her boyfriend that she's leaving. The parents exchanged looks at each other for a moment, then agreed, but told Michael he should follow her. Michael unwillingly followed and Quinn apologized for the actions of her parents.

Michael opened the door for Quinn and they both stepped inside. They found Logan lying on the couch watching television and sat straight up when he saw two of his best friends at the doorway. He allowed them to enter especially Quinn. Michael stood in the corner with his arms cross looking out at the window.

Logan turned off the television and looked Quinn and moved so she could sit. "So..." He started uncomfortably. "You're leaving today?"

"I gave you the text." Quinn reminded him.

"Oh...I didn't get it then..." Logan said. "I haven't checked my messages awhile." He grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "Maybe I should-"

Quinn quickly grabbed his hand to stop him. "No. Don't. It's alright. I...um...wanted to say I'm sorry for the fight we had the other day."

He looked at her. "Yeah. Me too. It _was_ stupid." She heard him made a sigh. "Quinn, I'm really sorry that I have done this to you. It was an accident and I never meant this to happen-"

Quinn smiled and kissed on the lips. Michael notices this and saw it. He looked away horrified at the color painted wall. They let go after a few minutes. "I know you are. I know I am. But there's nothing we can do about it now." Logan smiled to and they kissed again.

"Does anyone know that I'm here?" Michael asked feeling disturbed by the scene in front of him.

"Michael?" Logan asked surprised. "Why are you here?"

"I'm _here_ because _her_ parents _told me_ to because, I guess, so nothing like _this_ could happen. And _please stop_ making out before I puke." Michael explained getting queasy by the minute.

Quinn and Logan let out a chuckle and she said goodbye to him. Logan watched the two of them leaving the room. He knew that the other would be his roommate but the girl he was in love with felt like he was going to loose her forever.


	13. Have You Forgotten?

**Author's Note:** I'm very sorry that it took me so long to update. I was planning to finish my iCarly story, iReunion, but that's taking awhile. And I have play practice, Barnum, which the play is this week. And everything else that is school related. You will probably find some - - or a lot of mistakes on here because I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way. At the end, there is a song that I think it fits well with this chapter. For a disclaimer, I do not own that song, Avril Lavigne. Sorry if I have misspelled her name. Please read and review telling me if you like it or not!

* * *

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter 13**

Zoey was a little upset that she hadn't got any text messages from Chase the past couple of days since Quinn had left. She really feels like it has been lonely just by herself when Quinn isn't around. Usually, she usually makes up some kind of her own Quinnvention, but she haven't done that lately since she discovered she was pregnant, apparently, with Logan's child. Whether it's a girl or boy, she doesn't know, but hopefully she'll be the second one to find out.

She huffed a sigh and lied flat on stomach on the bed. Looked around and it was only her that was present in the room no one else. She felt lonely especially that she has no one to talk to. Lola is at a class and Zoey has to be prepare for a test that she has to study for which her class starts in a few minutes.

Right when she looked at her watch, she knew it was the time to go. She grabbed her bag, books and notebooks and any other of her belongings that she needs to carry along with her. When her hand was touching the doorknob, she felt something was vibrating and she took out her cellphone. It was Chase.

Instantly, she flipped her cellphone open and read his text message. He wanted her to come outside which she was about to do since he called. She did and was starting to look around, but didn't see no one. Except for a certain a boy that has bushy hair.

* * *

Logan was sitting on his bed. His chin rested on his crossed arms. Inside of his head was filled with memories of him and Quinn. If this hadn't had happened, Quinn would still be there with him. Lying on his bed next to him. He would be staring into her lovely brown eyes like he was being hypnotized, a love struck feeling that makes his heart flutters. Only she could do that. No one else. Not even...her. The other one.

He sighed. Got out of bed and kneeling down beside it reaching for some kind of an object underneath it. Until he found what he was looking for, he took it out, and read the crumpled piece of loose leaf that had been handed to him years ago. It was a note from Dana that had written to him. Telling him that she was moving. Going to European. He squinted his eyes as the purple ink was smudged because the paper was all wrinkled. It was hard to see in the dim light and the way that she wrote in her cursive handwriting.

_Dear Logan,_

_I'm very sorry to leave you. Especially when I'm saying goodbye something stupid like this. But I didn't have any time. I looked for you everywhere. In your dorm, asked your friends, anyone. They had no idea. Maybe it was because you didn't want to see me leave. I could understand that, but it would be better if I could say goodbye in person.  
You probably heard that I'm leaving. Yes, I am. I know that your upset. I'm going to a European Exchange Program. You might not have heard of that before, but its pretty long to explain and the reason I'm going there, but sure either Zoey or Lola will tell you. I'm really sorry about this. I've begged for my parents to let me stay, but they wouldn't. No matter how hard I tried.  
Just remember that I will always love you. But I have a feeling deep inside me that I will come back._

_Love,  
Dana_

He swallowed feeling a hard lump in his throat that he actually remembers reading this for the first time and gotten so frustrated with her and angry. Feeling the need to die because he didn't have her at the time. The tears weren't threatening to pour out, but he thought that it would, but was glad that it didn't happen. When he was about to close the letter he missed one thing that he haven't read.

_PS I sent you a picture of us in the enclosed envelope._

Logan started to search around for the envelope, then found it when it was near his feet. He picked it up and his fingers started to search around for a certain picture that must have been him and his ex girlfriend. Once he found it, he was surprised. Having a conflict in his head whether he should read it or not was bothering him, being aggravating. But he did it, nonetheless. When he saw the picture, his jaw was open wide and remember the day of when the picture had took place and who photographed it. All of a sudden, it all came back to him now.

* * *

Lisa saw the two of them sitting on the couch...cuddling together. The feeling that she has inside of her makes her want to vomit and cover her eyes. She Michael gives his new girlfriend a peck on the cheek or either on the lips at times. He could hear their laughter from where she was sitting. Maybe they're just doing and being love dovey just to make her jealous. The sad thought came to mind and she tried to look away as hard as she could, but couldn't help it to stare right back at them. When she was dating Michael, they weren't that bad. She guesses that Lola had never heard of public display of affection before. The scene that was before her was really getting sickening and she just had to leave. Now.

She clenched her cup tighter as her legs found the strength to move. She got up and off of her seat walking away. Even though she's walking farther and farther, she still heard her giggling and his laughter getting louder and louder. It seems that Lola is making Michael happy. Better when she used to date him.

...maybe they were really meant for each other...

* * *

"Did you think that it worked?" Lola asked her eyes moving over to the spot where Lisa sat.

"She's not there anymore." Michael shrugged and leaned back on the couch. "So...um...do you want to go out tonight?"

"Okay." Lola answered. "Where to?"

He was searching an idea in his head for a place to go out on a date. "How about Sushi Rox?"

Lola made her bright smile. "Sounds good to me."

There was a momentary pause between the to of them. It stopped until Michael had blurted out the words. "Iloveyou."

She blinked twice. "What?"

Michael took a deep breath in and let it all out. "I said I love you."

Lola had her mouth agate and no words started to come out of her mouth cause she was shocked. She had thought he was going to be slow on her because he just had a breakup with Lisa and now she's hearing those three words? "Ummm....we're going out on our third date."

"I know," He nodded in understanding. "Don't you feel the same?"

* * *

After taking a test that she had just finished, crossing her arms so she would get a solid a plus, she walked on campus heading to her dorm. Thinking about the many things that had happened in chemistry class. Instead of her being paired up with Logan he got paired up with the redhead girl known as Sassy Savannah. The chick that always gets on her nerves whenever they're in gym class. She wonders how those two will last because fromn where she was sitting, they were flirting with each other. Especially Logan who was making all the moves. That's a huge problem because he already has a pregnant girlfriend that he fathered to. He's going to be a father after nine months. The thought that him being his usual and regular self is annoying. He probably figures that since Quinn is gone, he could go back dating more girls or some other thing that Dana would get really irritated about.

When her hand was on the doorknob, she turned it and realized it was locked. She sighed and knocked on the door. Suddenly feeling like Zoey when they were in their first year at PCA. She would always forget her locker. Then, she came up with something creavite like making her key a keychain and wear it as a necklace. Maybe she should start doing that. Her friend that made, Gloria, opened it for her as she took out the ear plugs of her orange colored iPod.

"You need to start remembering your key, Dana," Gloria told her. Dana put her bag on her bed as she rolled her eyes as her friend is giving her another lecture about forgetting things. "You always leave it on your bed."

"I'll try to keep it somewhere safe next time," Dana replied when she turned around and saw her crossing her arms.

Gloria sighed and flipped her chestnut brown hair with red highlights on the back of her shoulder. "You always say that and it never happens. Here's your key." Gloria handed to it and the purple colored key designed with black zebra stripes landed on Dana's right hand. Gloria suggested to Dana. "Keep it in your pocket or something. Somewhere where you could remember it."

Dana rolled her eyes and teased. "Yes, mother."

She did what Gloria suggested and was started to head out for the door until Gloria called back to her wondering aloud. "Where are you going? You just came back and Mr. Peterson just gave us a geometry test that looks mega hard."

"I'm going over to Logan." Dana answered.

"You think that's such a good idea? I mean...he has a girlfriend that's pregnant with his child," Gloria pointed out to her best friend. "Maybe you shouldn't see him. He looks very depress that Quinn left. He wasn't even there when she said goodbye to all of us. I think you should leave him alone."

"Savannah didn't leave him alone," She pointed out and Gloria didn't say anything. "I'm not going to leave him alone again. It broke his heart once and I couldn't do that. It was so hard to go, but you know how parents are. And Quinn promised that she will never leave his side, but look what happened now. Where is she? She's at home leaving Logan miserable. This might be a second chance for me to get Logan back. I need...I _want_ him." Dana waited for Gloria to say something else, but she looked and stood there dumbstruck at her explanation. She sighed. "You don't understand." Dana said to her and left the room.

* * *

Zoey walked on campus looking for a boy that she admits he was her crush too. Her eyes was looking everywhere until he found him. Chase Matthews. A smile spread across her face so wide. She fast walked over to him and was about to engulf him into a huge hug, but instead she was caught off guard. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes was wide and until he kissed her deeper feeling more love, she allowed her eyes to close for a moment.

She pictured that everyone had stopped in their tracks and having a millions of gasps coming out of their mouths. There was one person that had wolf-whistled at them, but it felt like they were in their own little world. After a couple of seconds or minutes had passed by, they let go. Chase's hands were still onto her waist, and Zoey's hands was on his shoulders. Her head was bowed and her cheeks was flushed red, not in humiliation, but in embarrassment.

Chase smiled down at her. And brushed a strand of her blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear. He realized that he has an audience. There, he saw Rebecca with her mouth open wide and looking upset. He could see her eyes on the verge of tears. There was a tear that had slid down her cheek when she blinked. Then, he saw another guy with messy blond hair and his eyes was furious at the scene he was looking at. He was holding his book tighter as if he was about to smack Chase's head.

When, the audience had died down, the only one that was remaining was his ex girlfriend Rebecca and the kid was still there. He didn't seem able to move. By the time Zoey lifted her head up to look at him, Rebecca left and Chase heard Zoey made a gasp. He made a confused look and wondered if he had done something wrong.

"James..." Zoey whispered. Chase turned around to look at him.

He was about to say something, but her boyfriend cut him off angrily. "You were_ kissing my girlfriend_!"

"What?" Chase looked back at Zoey. "Girlfriend?" She slightly winced at the way his voice sounds so hurt. "You have a boyfriend...?"

Before Zoey could answer, James did it for her. "Yeah she does. And who are you anyway?"

"I'm Chase. Chase Matthews." He introduced himself. "I met Zoey when she first came to the Pacific Coast Academy."

"James, believe me, this is not what it looks like," Zoey said.

He swallowed trying to fight the frustration and anger. "Uh...Zoey..." James took one quick glance at Chase then looked back at her. "I would like to talk to you. In private." He held his hand waiting for hers. She looked back at Chase then took his hand walking off with him. Chase stood there waiting for the both of them to return. He saw Zoey looked back at him making an apologetic face as she walks off with the James person. Chase felt like he had been backstabbed. Everything had gone well until this had happened. This definetly was not what he had in mind...

* * *

**Artist/Music Writer/Band: _Avril Lavigne_  
Song: _Forgotten_**

_Ah ah, ah oh  
Ah ah, ah oh  
Ah ah, ah oh  
Ah ah, ah oh_

_I'm givin' up, on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_[Chorus]  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ah ah ah oh  
Ah ah ah oh  
Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It will never be the same  
We're so different now  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_[Chorus]  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what I wanted  
I told you what I wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never again!!!_

_Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Do you get it now?_

_Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?_

_Have you Forgotten?  
Do you get it now_

_Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah_


	14. Picking Up Where We Left Off

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter 14**

"Uh...Zoey..." James took one quick glance at Chase then looked back at her. "I would like to talk to you. In private." He held out his hand waiting for hers. She looked back at Chase then took his hand walking off with him. Chase stood there waiting for the both of them to return. He saw Zoey looking back at him making an apologetic face as she walks away with James.

The couple walked heading to the tree and sat down on a wooden bench where there was enough shade to keep them cool from the hot and blazing sunlight that was casting down upon them. James loosened his grip when he was holding hands with Zoey. He took a deep sigh and Zoey looked at him. It was as if James was thinking hard of what he should say to her.

Zoey figured she should be quiet and not say anything, just to let her boyfriend think it all through of what recently happened. It was all Chase's doing. Not hers. She was just going to give him a welcoming hug to him until she was totally unexpected by the...kiss. She always wonders what it will be like kissing Chase, but nothing like this when she has a boyfriend. Sure, he doesn't know, but...it's still awkward for her. The kiss that just happened, that the whole student body had seen was...amazing. A spark of electricity ran down through her entire body at that moment. It doesn't have any explanation or no further detail...it was too perfect. The kiss that she had shared with Chase was actually better than James, she hated to admit the fact, but it really was true.

She swallowed, about to say something to him, to stop the going on silence between them. It was aggravating, so she used the sound of her voice to tell him what really happened. "James," He didn't even lift up his head to look at her, just stared down at the grass. "I'm sorry. I never meant to do that."

James slowly raises his head up to her. "Then _why_ did you go do it?"

"It was unexpected. I had no idea that Chase-"

"Who is this 'Chase'?" He asked frustratedly using air quotes around his name. Zoey looked at his eyes closely and could tell that the emotion of anger is written inside of them.

Zoey gulped by the way that James had snapped at her. She had never seen him this angry...jealous before and it scared her. He scared her when he acts like this way. She was ready to explain the story about her and Chase's friendship. "Chase is my first best friend that I had met at PCA. He..." She was afraid to say the next part, but he'll know eventually. With her or on his own. "Has a crush on me ever since. And...I guess I kinda like him..." She looked at James and his eyes were wide, but the words just kept slipping out of her mouth. Telling him everything on how she felt about Chase. "...I don't know now. Cause, since I met you," Their eyes were looking at each others and she admitted the truth to him. "I begin to...fall in lo- - like you. And now that Chase is back and we're still together..." She looked away, not wanting to see him and just stared at the open space in front of her then down at the ground suddenly interested at her hands and how her fingers are playing around. "...I'm confused..."

James was fully convinced by the explanation Zoey had given him. He was absorbing all of the information in his head and putting the things together...and he came to a conclusion and knows what to do. "Zoey," She looked at him in question. "I think..." He took another deep breath in and knew it was hard, but also knew it was the right thing to do, especially for Zoey. All he wants for her is to be happy. "We should take a break."

Zoey got the message but had to ask. "You mean....break up?" James nodded. "Okay. If that's what you want." Her voice sounded hurt and depressed, but she wondered if that really is what she wanted. James kissed her; gentle but with deep passionate so she'll never forget him. For a few seconds, he let go and stood up with hands in his coat pockets. "It's what _you_ want." And he left her.

* * *

A flashback of them came into her mind when they were together at that time. Reminiscing the memories when he had dated her. He faintly smiled about it, but then reality hit him and knew someone is waiting for him. Quinn. He can't go to another girl or to this one again and completely forget about Quinn. _Quinn, remember her?_ The annoying little voice inside his head also known as a conscience bugged him. _The girl that you hate but you love, the girl that's the yin to your yang, the girl that's your girlfriend, the girl that you impregnated, the girl that's carrying your son or daughter, the girl that's your everything? You would be a complete jerk to even think about dating someone else. _He rubbed his thumb over the picture of them. The 'cute' little picture that depicts them when they were dating. It shows when they were on campus having a hand-on-hand-thing and actually smiling for once together. 'Happy Times' he wouldn't say because it was mostly fighting. Not how he and Quinn fight, it was much worse. The back of his minds tells him (practically screaming) he should tear the photo into little tiny pieces and throw it into the trash can or in some pit of fire where it can burn. But no, he couldn't do that. A part of him wants to, but the other part is saying to keep it, just to cherish it for old time sake. He couldn't even begin to imagine would Quinn's reaction would be if she would ever find out about the picture. He shuddered at the thought and knew that Quinn would somehow torture him for even keeping it or looking at it.

Once he was about to put the picture away he heard someone knocking on the door. He looked at it and heard the familiar voice calling out his name. "Logan?" He knew who it was. Dana. "Come in." He sighed. She opened the door and closed it behind her.

He suddenly felt the paper that was in his hand and instantly put it behind his back. But, Dana had already seen what he was keeping away from her. "What are you hiding?" Dana suspiciously asked of him.

Logan leaned back again the sofa where he was sitting. "Nothing." He lied and squeezed the picture and the letter tighter in his palm.

Dana walked further and responds. She pointed at him and accused. "No, there is something that you're hiding. Tell me."

"Nothing." He repeated the lie again and Dana lunged forward to him. She tackled him for what he was hiding. She put his arm behind his back and searched for his hand. She felt that it curled up into a fist and she tried to loosen it, but he kept his strong grip not giving in. Logan has his free hand onto Dana's arm where he is trying to let her go, being free from her tight grasp. Dana was suddenly on top of Logan on the couch struggling to get what she wanted. They were tackling each other for a few more hours and it stopped until their faces were an inch away from each others. They made a simultaneous gasp and nervously gulp wondering who's going to get off or making the first move. Dana moved her face closer to his and Logan leaned in. Then at that very second, their lips touched each others. When Dana kissed him, Logan had kissed her back slipping out a low moan from the back of his throat.

Logan felt Dana's tugging at his shirt and took it off of him revealing his whole upper body to her and they still continued to make out. He snaked his hands down to her waist to take the blouse off and he did so and saw her wearing a bra. Dana unzipped Logan's jeans and that's when he made it unallowed for her to go any further. "Stop." He sighed looking at her. "I don't think I can do this." Dana gave him a kiss fully onto the lips to make him feel comfortable and to give reassurance. She gently touched the side of his cheek. "It's okay." She leaned downward to his neck and purred against it. "Just relax." She started to give him kisses onto his neck and Logan gulped feeling the pleasure that she's giving him.

His mind is yelling at him to stop, but he just wants to go on. After they were finished with their love making, they were putting their clothes on that was scattered onto the floor near the couch. Logan and Dana have their eyes closed and his lips were nibbling at her earlobe mumbling out the words to her. "I love you..." She sighed lovingly. "Quinn..." Her eyes snapped wide open.

* * *

Was she really ready for that...commitment? That saying to him? Does she feel the same way? A little, but he just got his heart broken and when she won't admit it, she will break his it and she doesn't want to have to do that to make him relive the pain over again. They have just gone on their third date and Michael asked if she loves him. She does, but why can't she say it out loud to him. Maybe it's not the right time for her to say it yet? _Make up your mind, Martinez! _Her mind called out to her.

"Do you feel the same?" Michael had asked her and she could hear the sound of little hope in his voice.

Lola sighed and took a gulp ready to respond the answer: "Yes." To him.

Michael's dark brown eyes was wide with shock in them and asked her surprised by the answer she given him. "Seriously? You do?"

"Yes! I do! I love you!" Lola exclaimed to her boyfriend happily and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. But the smile is slowly moving away from her lips.

* * *

There, he saw them. Walking off heading different directions; one going to the left and the other to right. Away from each other. Chase thought that Zoey was going to go back to him for comfort, but he was wrong. He didn't know what happened, but it must be not good because it made Zoey feel upset. She seemed to have forgotten that he was there waiting for her to come back to him. It didn't, she just continued to walk off and not even bothering looking at people. Chase figured they broken up and a little burst of hope is filled inside his chest and he knew that fate must've given him a chance. But, he would wait for the right time instead of at the precise moment where she gotten dumped.

He decided to go see other people that he didn't met. Like his best friends, Michael, Logan, Lola and Quinn. All four of them and the first place he looked to find Logan and Michael is his old dormitory. Chase got sent to a new one because there was a different student that was with Michael and Logan. He walked and searched for the room number and opened. There, he found Michael and Logan sitting on each of their separate bean bag chairs while playing video games on Logan's play station three.

On the screen, Chase saw that Michael had lost and Logan had rubbed it in his face by cheering. "Oh come on, Michael, you could do better than that." Chase said to him and he smiled when their heads turn to face him.

"Chase, what are you doing here?!" Michael asked after he engulfed him into a friendly embrace.

Chase smiled. "I'm back, man!"

"You mean your back _here_ for _good_?" Logan wondered loud for reassurance.

Chase nodded. "Yep,"

Michael crossed his arms and asked his best friend. "So London isn't what you thought it was, right? That's why you came back?"

He scratched at the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah," He began to add. "I thought someone else would be there, but..."

"Zoey?" Michael and Logan said the name simultaneously raising one eyebrow.

He shrugged trying to keep it casual. "...I guess..."

"Dude, whenever are you going to give up on her?" Logan asked.

"I won't," Chase honestly said to him. He looked up at the two of them as he said. "I want you tell me something if what I did was stupid...or not."

"Depends. What did you do?" Michael asked Chase.

"I kissed her...Zoey," Chase replied.

Michael's and Logan's eyes slowly moved to look at each other then back at their best friend. Michael began to ask being precautious. "Do you know that she has- -"

Chase nodded as he hung his head low. "Yes. Now I do. James, right?" Michael and Logan nodded. "I think they broke up and Zoey's probably going to be mad at me for that."

"You don't know for sure..." Michael started to say but Chase already began his conclusions.

"I do not mean, it's not like I knew she has...nor had a boyfriend. It's not really my fault that I done that to her. She should've told me." He calmed his breathing and looked at them and turned his back heading for the door. "I'm going out."

"Wait!" Michael said. Chase sighed and turned around. "Before you leave, I think Logan should tell you what happened after you left before you hear it from someone else other than one of us."

Chase crossed his arms over his chest and waited. "Tell me."

Michael looked at Logan and moved his head as if secretly telling him to get it over with. Logan sighed and said. "Quinn is pregnant."

His eyes went wide at the surprising news. "She is? Who...?"

Logan looked down at the floor and said. "Me..." There was silence until he told his friend what he recently done. "There is another thing I did..."


	15. The Old Couples and the New Couples

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter 15**

"Wait!" Michael said. Chase sighed and turned around. "Before you leave, I think Logan should tell you what happened after you left before you hear it from someone else other than one of us."

Chase crossed his arms over his chest and waited. "Tell me."

Michael looked at Logan and moved his head as if secretly telling him to get it over with. Logan sighed and said. "Quinn is pregnant."

His eyes went wide at the surprising news. "She is? Who...?"

Logan looked down at the floor and said. "Me..." There was silence until he told his friend what he recently done. "There is another thing I did..."

Michael and Chase looked back at each other. Chase gave Michael a look to him as if he's silently asking if he knows about the other thing, but he didn't made any movements to respond, just turned his head to the father-to-be. "IsleptwithDana."

They blinked their eyes a few times as they couldn't comprehend and asked simultaneously. "What?"

Logan swallowed. Feeling scared of what they're reactions would be. He wished that he shouldn't have said anything about what he done. He should have let it go. Or even better, he shouldn't have had sex with her when he has no feelings. He even said Quinn's name after that. That means he still loves her, so why does he keep going to girl after girl? No matter what the girls around campus looks like, most of their personalities are all the same; smart, funny, nice, strong, caring, gentle, sweet, beautiful, pretty, and innocent. He could go on forever coming up with different words to describe them, but they just remind him of Quinn. The mother of his son or daughter. "I slept with Dana."

Logan moved his brown eyes back and forth to them waiting to see what they thought. Michael put his hands in pockets and slowly started to rock his feet back and forth and Chase just stood there dumbstruck. _He's completely off-guard, _Logan thought to himself as he saw Chase completely shocked at both of the surprising news he heard.

Michael stopped and stood straight as his hands was still in his pockets. He must've found what words he could say to his best friend that he had known since the first day he was at the academy. He began to ask his question but the sound of his voice remains calm instead of what Logan thought he might react. "How could you have done that when you're with Quinn?"

"I don't know!" Logan sighed exasperatedly. He calmed down a bit and was ready to explain. "It...just happened. We were sitting on the couch...then the next thing I knew we...done it. But I thought about her," His voice changed at his last sentence like it sounded almost a small whisper that was near inaudible to listen. "I even said her name..."

Chase was definitely confused and didn't how to ask his question or which to pick. He chose with the first that came into his head when he first heard 'Quinn' coming out of Logan's mouth. "Since when did you and Quinn get together? The last that time that I knew, both of you hated each other."

Logan shrugged. "Things have changed when you left,"

"Obviously." Chase mumbled.

"It was when..." He took a deep breath in and let it out as he said her exboyfriend's name that he still hates. He hissed the name. "_Mark_ broke up with Quinn then I saw her looking upset. We talked and we kissed. It was awkward at first, but realized that we actually love one another."

Chase slumped his shoulders down looking at Logan. "I've missed a lot of things since I have been gone, haven't I?"

Michael nodded his head as Logan answered his question. "Yes. Yes you have."

She heard a knock on her door. She looked at her other roommates to answer the door for her, but they were too 'busy.' Lola was lying on the couch flipping through channels mumbling something like "....there is nothing good on here..." and other things that she couldn't hear. She sighed and closed her book. She has a major geometry test that's assigned from her teacher, Mr. Peterson. She told Lola she should study for it too as he announced to the whole class it counts as ninety percent of their grade for the semester. The information that he gave them looks hard enough to remember it. Lola said that she already studied for it, but in someway that didn't seem too convincing.

"Don't get up, I'll get it." She offered and got off of her bed that she was laying when she read the book.

"Thanks." Lola said and she only rolled her eyes in annoyance and opened the door. She was surprised to see who was standing there.

"Chase...." She breathed out his name that came across to her lips.

"Zoey," He started and she could tell that he was sorry about something. "Ummm..." He looked into the room and saw her other roommate. "Lola?"

She got up and smiled when she saw her best friend and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly embrace. "Chase!" She released him. "When did you come back?"

"Just today," He smiled at her happily, but became serious. "May I speak to Zoey alone, please?"

"Sure," Lola responded. When she was behind Chase's back Zoey saw her mouthed the words. "Tell me everything!" Then she left when Chase entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Zoey motioned over to her bed and told him. "You can sit down on my bed if you want." He obeyed and sat down a few inches away from her so she could have some of her own space. She put a strand of her blonde hair and tucked it behind her right ear. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Chase sighed but he was ready to say the answer to her. "It's about the kiss. You and James? When did _that_ happen?"

"When he first came here after you left." Zoey replied. "I got to know him and people thought we were dating, but we weren't at the time. We did kiss then we became a couple. Since you came," She hated to say that as if the cause of her breakup was his entire fault, but said it and knew that it wasn't. James can get really jealous. "We broke up."

"So when he dumped..." Zoey gave him a glare at him then immediately changed his word. "Broke up with you, it really_ was_ my fault?"

Zoey shook her head and told him the truth. "No, it's not your fault....but that was a stupid thing of you to do in front of the _whole_ school."

Chase agreed with him. "Yeah, it was." He hung his low. "I'm an idiot."

Zoey put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him on the lips then after a few seconds they were apart. "But you're _my_ idiot."

* * *

She sat on the chair near the bar where they were selling smoothies at the lounge. She traced her finger over the designs of her foam cup. She sniffed a few times and dabbed her eyes with her napkin that she clutches with her right hand. She released a sigh and took a sip of her strawberry banana smoothie that always seems to calm her down.

She didn't even notice a guy kept calling her name until she had heard it loud enough to break her thoughts that were swarming in her head about what she had seen with her exboyfriend that girl she hates. "Rebecca, are you okay?"

It was him. James. He was her best friend's boyfriend then she broke up with him until she found out how angry he looked when he saw Chase kissing Zoey. She didn't know that he was cheating on her and Zoey was clueless about that little information, but probably won't care about it now as they broke up.

She flipped her hair to her back shoulder and answered. "No. I'm not."

"Is it because of-" He started to ask but was was interrupted by her.

"Yes it was that kiss. I thought I was over him for _sure_, but when I saw_ that_, I just lost it. I'm not even going to try to win him back to me." Rebecca said to James.

James nodded his head as if he completely understands her. "I know how you feel. It's like Chase suddenly comes back and kisses my girlfriend in front of the school. _I hate your_ exboyfriend."

Rebecca looked back at him as she sneered. "Well, _I hate your_ exgirlfriend even _worse_."

* * *

Lola came back to the room and saw her best friend and roommate lying on her bed studying like before when she wasn't kicked out. She smiled happily as she remembers what happened when she was with Chase alone and to talk in private. She couldn't wait to hear all the details so she gladly lied herself next to Zoey on the bed.

"Soooo," Lola started out excitedly because she couldn't keep it inside as it was bubbling all around her. "Tell me everything!"

Zoey couldn't help but to crack a smile that appeared onto her face. "Let's say that I have a boyfriend now."

Lola squealed. "I knew it was going to happen! How did it start though?"

"We just talked about the kiss and James. After we expressed that entire thing out, we kissed…" Lola was waiting for to go on, and then Zoey smiled as she did. "And some more."

Her best friend smiled at her then got confused. "What do you mean you talked about the kiss?"

"When I first saw him I wanted to give him a hug, but unexpectedly, he kissed me," Lola blinked twice and Zoey continued. "That's why James and I broke up."

Lola nodded understandingly. "Ohhh, so you and James broke up and you and Chase are together now?" Zoey smiled and nodded. "That's sweet!" She beamed.

Her pumped up mood had gone from to sad and depressed and Zoey noticed the changes in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"I have a problem," Lola admitted. "I told Michael that I love him, but I'm not sure if I do."

"How long have you guys been dating?" Zoey asked curiously as she didn't know any of that.

"Weeks ago and now it's exclusively," Lola told. "We have been on our third date."

"And he just told you 'I love you,' today?" Zoey asked making sure and Lola nodded. "Why don't you tell him you only like him and tell Michael that when you love you'll feel right about it?"

"I already told him that I love him!" Lola exclaimed.

Zoey frustratedly sighed. "Tell him now that you don't feel comfortable about how he's moving the relationship so fast." She made a reassuring smile as she knows her plan will work out. "He'll understand."

* * *

She looked at her stomach and her hands touched it. It's already swollen and she knows she only has eight more months to go as she has been pregnant in the first month.

There has been different times and situations that she has been scared, but now she's actually she scared. She's scared about what the feeling of birth will be like. How it will feel emotionally and physically. She sees it in movies and in some TV shows that it looks very painful as the woman is in labor. She's scared.

She has a long time to wait for that, though. She doesn't even know the sex of her baby yet which she thinks that'll happen in her fifth month of pregnancy.

Her mind is being kept busy as she's in the baby store looking at clothes for toddlers. There was one outfit that caught her eye which was a cute jumper and a t-shirt and pants and shoes.

"Are you looking for anything, miss?" A kind cashier asked her. She jumped a little and turned around. The lady quickly apologized. "Sorry that I frightened you."

"It's okay, and no. I was just browsing." She told her.

"How long have you been pregnant?" The woman asked. She squinted her eyes on her nametag that clearly read Jennifer.

"Only for a month and a half." She answered. It seems like its forever.

Jennifer put on a kind smile. "Well, congratulations!" She tried to force a smile to her. "How old are you? You seem to be around...twenty years or so?"

She blinked twice in shock because she always thought she just looked like an eighteen year old teenager. No one had ever told her she looks older than her regular age until that day. "I'm twenty five actually." She lied. She didn't want to tell her the real truth because of fear and the teenage pregnancy. "I just needed to relax after I took my finals and going to my collage graduation. Then, this happened and it was unexpected. My husband and I were shocked at first, but got happy when we knew we're going to be parents."

Jennifer smiled. "That's good. It's good to know that you had an unexpected pregnancy and that you didn't abort it or put it for adoption. It's nice that you want to keep your baby and raise it together with you and your husband." All she could do is nod. The person noticed what she was holding. "Are you going to buy that jumper?"

She quickly said. "I was just looking at it…"

"It's only for ten dollars for one pair and if you get two it'll cost less," Jennifer told her which she brought two of the jumpers. "I want to see him or her in it, okay?" She nodded. She picked out two jumpers which is one for a boy and one for a girl because she doesn't know the gender. She paid it and was about to leave until the cashier asked her. "What's your name?"

She thought up of a name quickly. "Brooke. Brooke Lynn Reese." Jennifer said something else to her, but she didn't hear it and only waved her a friendly goodbye and left the store.

But her name was not Brooke Lynn Reese. Her name is Quinn Pensky. Her age is not twenty five. She's eighteen. Quinn Pensky. An eighteen year old girl that got pregnant by her boyfriend. Not her husband.


	16. Good & Naughty Children

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter 16**

She entered her room with a smile on her face and she sighed as she sat on the couch next to Gloria and her other roommate, Rachel, watching television.

Rachel and Gloria notices the way their friend's behavior is acting. Gloria began to ask. "So, Dana, how was visiting Logan?"

"It was..._fun_." Dana said hoping that they get the secretive hint.

Gloria let out a sigh and Rachel gave her a look, but only remained silent as she rolled her eyes at the screen. "Dana, you didn't!" The smile was still on her face like glue and Gloria already knew what she had done. Gloria was furious. "How could you?! Don't you think that Logan has been through enough?"

Dana sighed and told her friend. "This wasn't Logan's fault," Gloria didn't understand and gave her a confused look. "It was Quinn's," Gloria's expression changed from confused to annoyed. "All you need to do is say no and she wouldn't be in this situation." Gloria was about to say something else but knew it wouldn't do any good to get it in her head.

"Did I miss something?" Rachel asked feeling completely left out of the conversation that Gloria and Dana shared.

Gloria smiled reassuringly at her friend. "Don't worry about it."

"What did Europe do to you?" Gloria asked as she looked at her friend, her roommate.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked clueless. Not fully understanding Gloria's question.

Gloria sighed. "You suddenly changed into a whole different person and not what I used to know when you were at your first day at this academy."

"Well, things change and so does everybody else." Dana remarked and walked out of the room leaving an angry Gloria and Rachel had never felt so left out of a conversation especially when it's her friends.

* * *

Logan sat on the couch and having his hands on his hand while having his eyes closed. _What have I done?_ Logan thought to himself. He thought about how he took advantage of Quinn and Dana. Well, it felt like Dana was taking advantage of him, but that's beside the point. How could he have cheat on his girlfriend? He done that too many girls before her, but Quinn was very special and important to him. Then he had done this. It almost felt like he was being manipulated and Dana just wanted him that badly. So he gave in and - - _Don't think about it!_ He scolded himself about the memory. He feels like a jerk. He shouldn't deserve anyone...

He felt his cellphone vibrate and took it out of his pockets. His eyes went wide. It was Quinn! He was hesitating to look at the message she had text him. He flipped it open and read it: _**hey logan what's up?**_ It was a simple question, though he couldn't give her the honest and simple answer:** _nm. u?_** He waited for the text.

* * *

She checked herself in the mirror for one last time before getting ready to go on a date with Michael. She fixed up her hair, put a little makeup on, and she looks perfect. Will Michael like it? That person happened to be the one that's knocking on the door, must be Michael. She sighed and was confident how well she looked. She smiled in approval and rushed to the door and opened.

"Wow, Lola, you look great!" Her boyfriend commented and he gave her a kiss.

"Thanks." Lola beamed. "You really think so?"

He smiled wider. "Absolutely. Come on let's go so we won't be late."

"Um," Lola quickly grabbed Michael's hand first before they left the room. "Michael, there's something that I need to tell you." She was waiting for him to say something else, but he was the one that was doing it. She took a deep breath in and let it out. Going to use Zoey's advice and suggestion that she had gave her. "I think you're taking our relationship a little too fast."

"You don't want to go out tonight?" He wondered aloud.

"No! Ugh, I mean yes! I mean....Can't you just take it slow. You told me yesterday you loved me. It was on our third date and we're now on our fourth. Couples don't usually say that much later."

"They don't?" Michael asked her surprised.

Lola thought about it for a moment then was sure of herself. "At least I don't think they do. But- -"

Michael made a reassuring smile toward her. "Don't worry I understand and it's okay and fine with me. We can just take it slow. One step at a time."

Lola was shocked at what she heard that came out of her own boyfriend's mouth. She thought that he would seriously consider dumping her, but instead he didn't and was actually okay with it. "Thank you! Let's go. We don't want to be late." Michael smiled at that statement and grabbed hold of her hand and walked out of the room closing the door.

* * *

Chase looked around and saw Zoey Brooks. The girl that's now his girlfriend. He has always been dreaming that would happen and now it finally did. His wish had come true and he's thankful for that.

He saw Zoey sitting on the couch in the lounge and he sat beside. When she felt the cushions that she was sitting upon slightly moved a little, she looked over and was surprised to see him. She suppressed a smile that came onto her lips. Chase smiled at her too, and gave a short kiss.

"Hey," He greeted her.

"Hey," Zoey smiled at him and closed her magazine that she was reading. "What's up?"

Chase shrugged. "Not alot. Just getting some homework, books, and other stuff like that. You?"

"It's just the same." Her smile slowly faded and that's when Chase became concerned about her.

"Is there anything wrong?" The concern was obviously heard in his voice.

Zoey blinked twice at his question. "What? No. I was just thinking about something..."

"You're not mad that it was my fault you and...James or whatever, broke up? Are you?" Chase asked and he sounded hurt if that was the case of his girlfriend's strange behavior that she suddenly displayed.

He was a little surprised to hear an annoyed sigh coming out of her mouth. "Chase, my breakup with James has nothing to do with you."

"Then why do you look all depress?" He pushed.

Zoey became a little aggravated with her boyfriend. "Alot of things had happened since you were gone. Quinn's pregnant, Michael and Lola are dating, James broke up with me, and now you came back! It's just there's alot of stress in our senior year! I didn't want it to be like this."

Chase agreed and reminded her. "Neither do I, but you know that life can't be always perfect."

Zoey nodded. "I know..." A small frown appeared and she rested her head on Chase's shoulder feeling more comfortable and secured then she had ever been.


	17. Love Hurts, Romance Difficult

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter 17**

There, James stood with jealousy that's filled within his body as he looked at the new couple that happens to be his exgirlfriend and the bushy haired kid. He squeezed his cup tighter and could almost feel it breaking, so he released it and tried to pull his face away from the two. It seemed that everyone was happier about Zoey dating that, Chase, kid or whatever. When he dated her, they were shocked, but not that thrilled as they are now. James couldn't understand why people were so supportive of them? Maybe it was something that they shared that he doesn't know. Chase was with Zoey first and probably has his crush on her for the longest time. James doesn't know that much about Zoey until he went out with her and became her boyfriend. He thought they were going off pretty good until he came. Chase was the one that ruined it all. James now has a grudge against him that he's sure it won't ever go away.

He sighed and took a deep breath in and let it out. He opened up his book that he was reading so it would take his mind off at least something different then the new couple that's Chase Matthews and Zoey Brooks. Which it should've stayed as James Garrett and Zoey Brooks, but no. Everything changes and it probably does for a reason. He just doesn't know what that reason is yet. Even if he knows, he doesn't understand it. _Zoey's not the one for you,_ his conscience told him. _Thanks for that, Captain Obvious,_ he thought sarcastically and flipped the next page. _Look up,_ his mind messaged to him and he did.

James saw the girl he had been with earlier. She said her name to him before and he remembered it's something like...Rebecca. He figures he's right as he knows her name starts off something with the letter R. She was Chase's exgirlfriend. Why she was his exgirlfriend? He doesn't know, but wonders why that is. He looks at her the way he doesn't look at any girls. She's a very pretty girl and why did Chase broke up with her. Maybe it's because she hates Zoey. She and Rebecca must have had something against each other and that's why neither of them likes one another and they don't talk together that often.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, feeling dumb for questioning that to her and she probably feels the same way.

"Relaxing from all the stress," Rebecca mumbled, but James could clearly hear her. "You?"

"Same," James agreed and took one look at Chase and Zoey and they were still...cuddling. That scene made him shiver.

Rebecca watched him at those movements. "You hate it too," James looked up at her with a confused look at what she recently said. "I don't like them going out as much as you do. Don't you think we should do something?"

James thought about that plan a thousand of times, but decided against it as it would result nothing good. He shook his head. "No. I mean look at them, they look...happy," He swallowed feeling a painful lump in his throat as he said. "Like a perfect couple..."

"That's how I thought Chase and I were going to be..." Rebecca said, but it sounds like she was mostly saying it to herself.

James nodded in agreement. "So did I with Zoey..." They looked at each other silently as if trying to read each other's minds. "Do you...? Ummm..."

She knew what he was going to ask her and responded. "If it is alright with you."

His eyes looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah." She nodded and he was filled with hope. A feeling that he didn't have in a long time.

James and Rebecca left the lounge, holding each other hand in hand as they go out heading to Sushi Rox for their first date.

* * *

Quinn had sent him the text message he texted her earlier. It passed five minutes and he never responded back to her. She began to worry. Well, he is at school...but it's a Saturday! That's when Quinn thought he was with another girl. If he was, she would surely kill him. Especially with the pain that she's already experiencing. A revenge of some sort.

She's already feeling aches and having cramps that seem to be happening almost constantly. For now, Quinn's lying in bed and waiting for her boyfriend's text message. Another hour passed and nothing. No sound was heard, just the occasional birds that are twittering and chirping outside of her window. But other than what's in her room is dead silence.

After walking around in her room, she plopped down on her bed and grabbed her cellphone and so that there was no messages from Logan. She felt tears prickling in the back of her eyes and blamed her crazy hormones for this because, usually, she wouldn't cry over for someone not replying to her text message the moment after she had text them.

Quinn heard her cellphone ringing and was instantly alerted by it. She grabbed it and looked at the screen and it read in black and bold letters, Logan. She opened it and was thrilled that he called.

"Hey, Quinn," Logan said. She didn't realize how much she had missed hearing the sound of his voice through her ears.

"Hey, Logan," Quinn said to him. Then she wondered aloud. "Why did you call?"

"Just wanted to you hear your voice again," Logan answered, but Quinn caught something that was hidden in it. She could tell that he was hiding something. She knew him that well.

Quinn lay back down on her bed. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, why?" Logan asked.

"I thought there might be. Are you sure?" She pressed.

"Yes." He answered.

"Dana didn't do anything to you," She asked him for reassurance, a little joke, but there was a pause on the other line. Worried grew inside of her. "Did she?"

"No!" He answered too quickly and loudly that Quinn slightly jumped at. "I, uhh, I mean, no. Nothing happened between us."

"I didn't said anything _if_ you were, I just _asked_ you..." Quinn told him and she definitely knew that something was wrong. Her gut feeling told her and people always say to trust those kind of feelings. "Logan could you please tell me?"

"What?"

"Did you and Dana...." She let her voice drift off and hopefully Logan knew what she means.

"Kinda, but it really wasn't that great," Logan told her and Quinn was shocked. He added. "I thought about you, though! The whole time!"

Quinn felt one teardrop escaped her eye. "Logan...I need to go..."

Logan continued saying his apologies to her. "Quinn, wait! I'm _really_ sorry!"

"Bye..." She closed her phone and her brown eyes looked up at the ceiling as water blurred her vision.

* * *

Chase and Zoey walked out of the lounge heading to their own dorms while holding each other's hands. They stopped at her dorm first. Zoey smiled and kissed him. She opened her door, but it was locked. Her fingers searched for her key inside the pockets, but there was none. She has her necklace inside the room, so she couldn't open. Lola was on a date with Michael so she wouldn't be a helpful assistance. Zoey sighed frustratedly.

"Anything wrong?" Chase asked her.

"I, uh, heh, don't have my key..." Zoey admitted sheepishly.

"Oh...it's okay. You could go back to my room or the lounge," Chase offered.

"What about Logan?" Zoey asked remembering him.

Chase shrugged. "He's probably moping around somewhere because Quinn is gone. My room?"

"Sure," Zoey nodded and they walked together.

Once they entered Chase, Michael, and Logan's room, Chase turned on the lights. No one was there except for the couple. "So...here we are!" Chase said showing the whole room to his girlfriend. "I've been in this room before Chase." Zoey made a small laugh. She sat down on the couch and he sat right beside her.

"What do you want to do?" Chase asked looking at Zoey.

"Ummm...." Zoey looked at him and leaned her forward and felt her lips touching his.

It later turned out to be a make out session until it got interrupted by Logan clearing his throat and feeling very uncomfortable.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I hope you enjoyed reading this seventeenth chapter that I have. Please read and review!


	18. Honey, I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it's short, but at least you have the chapter where Logan is going to stay with Quinn instead of being at school. Oh well, I hope you like it anyway and would still read and review. Just to let you know for those silent readers that doesn't have an account, you can review it too if you'd like. Enjoy! :D

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter Eighteen**

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, she immediately moved away from him only by a few inches wearing a bashful face and so was her new boyfriend that's changing from white to red in embarrassment. Chase looked at his best friend who just shrugged at them as if silently saying to him 'it's no big deal.' Without humiliating themselves anymore than they already have, they hurriedly rushed out of the room.

He closed the door as they both walked out of the dorm hand in hand. "That was close," He mumbled looking down his eyes suddenly became interested in her shoes.

"Can you walk me to my dorm?" Zoey asked and Chase looked up at her. "Lola might be back by now."

"Sure," Chase replied and they head to his girlfriend's dorm.

* * *

When he entered his room, he found himself looking at his two best friends making out...on the couch. He looked at them wondering if they heard him coming in. As they were still eating each other's faces he decided to clear his throat as he couldn't stand looking at the couple any longer. They broke apart and looked embarrassed.

Chase grabbed Zoey's hand hurriedly walked her out of their room. He looked towards Logan which he joked loud enough for Zoey to hear. "Nice shade of lipstick, Chase." Logan wasn't afraid of Chase's mean glare; he just gave a smirk at him. The humiliated Chase Matthews and Zoey Brooks left the room and closed the door.

It's not like Logan was disturbed of them making out on his couch...okay, a little he was, but he and Quinn does it all the time. They used to. Ever since Quinn left the academy and went home, he felt like another part of him is missing and it's becoming worse as his grades are dropping. That's when he knew what he has to do before worse comes to terrible.

* * *

At the time Lola put the television on, a knock was heard. She groaned and walked over to it. Opening it, she saw it was her roommate and her roommate's new boyfriend.

"Hey Zoey, Chase!" Lola beamed at them.

"Hey," They both said simultaneously.

Chase gave a quick peck on the cheek to Zoey and left. Zoey walked into her room with a satisfied expression her face. She sat down on the colorful bean bag chair in front of the television and Lola did the same only she was looking at her best friend eagerly wanting to hear the details.

"_Sooo_, how was your guys first date?" Lola asked a little too happy and probably was able to keep that smile off.

"It went fine," Zoey said who was smiling also.

Lola was taken aback at that word as she didn't expect it to come out of her mouth. "Fine?"

"Yeah," Zoey nodded and then stared at puzzled. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing just wondering," Lola lied to her and started to curl her hair with her finger.

Zoey didn't buy it and said her name in a warning tone. "Lola,"

"Zoey," She mimicked looking at her.

She narrowed her eyes and remarked. "Don't you '_Zoey_' me!"

"Well...don't you '_Lola_' me!" Lola said back.

The blonde sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and remained calm when she looked at the direction where her friend was sitting. "What is it?"

Lola shrugged and Zoey was about to say something, but Lola beat her to it. "It's just that I thought you really liked Chase and everything after what happened before. Now you had your date with him and all you could say its 'fine?'"

Zoey finally realized what she means and sighed again looking at the television screen refusing to look at her face. "It's difficult."

"How can it be _difficult_?" Lola asked and Zoey heard there was a hint of worry and concern in her voice.

* * *

Quinn was two months pregnant and already she wants to have their son or daughter out of her. She was up in her room brushing her hair as it was morning where she lives. When she put it down on the dresser she looked over to her left and saw that she has a message.

To her surprise, it was Logan. Even though her boyfriend was the last person she wanted to see at the moment, she opened it and pressed the button to read the text message that he sent to her.

__

**Hey Quinn, it's me. I'm coming over 2 help. Might take a few hrs. but don't worry i'll b there.**

Quinn almost dropped her cellphone after she read the message. Logan was leaving all of his things and school behind just so he could take care of her for the nine months? She had her mouth opened letting it all dawn on her and absorbing the information. She closed it as she replied back to him.


	19. How Can I Be So Lucky?

**Author's Note:** I apologize it took so long to update this. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the last it and it's going to be about their wedding, but they will be much older than they are now. Please read and review!

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter Nineteen**

**_Nine months later..._**

Logan Reese was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. He nervously scratched the back of his head. All of this is going so fast for him. It seemed as though it was the time when Quinn Pensky told him she was pregnant. He was about to pass out then. Like he saw Quinn's contraption in her room. He fainted and knew he wouldn't be able to make it if he stayed there with her. He knew he should, but her mother was there and there were no more worries.

The only thing that Logan is worried about is the gender of the baby and if it is healthy or not. And especially if Quinn would survive giving birth. He heard that some woman that give birth to children die right after. He tried not to think about that and if it would happen. The thought is just terrifying to him.

This must be the stupidest thing that he had ever done in his life. Getting an intelligent, innocent, beautiful, and an optimistic girl pregnant. And young. She was very young. So was he, but Logan thought that didn't matter. What's going to happen to Quinn is the most important thing. He knows that being a parent will be tough, but knows with Quinn's help, he would be fine. And they would go through it together.

He slowly stopped pacing and put a hand in his right coat pocket. He felt a small jewelry box. It was for Quinn that would hopefully fit on her ring finger. He couldn't wait to ask her, but knew it would have to wait, and he would have to ask her at a perfect time. He continued back to his pacing - - something he would never get tired of. Until, someone that stopped him was.

"Logan, will stop pacing? You're going to leave scuff marks on the floor," A familiar voice said to him. He turned around and was surprised to see the smiling face of Zoey Brooks. A girl that he hasn't seen for a long time since he left school.

"Zoey?" Logan said her name and when she released her grip on her boyfriend's hand, they both hugged each other. Logan looked curiously at the other guy she was currently dating. The last time he was PCA, he knew that she and Chase was dating. He wonders what happen, but probably wasn't the best time to ask so he let it go for now. "Who's he?"

Zoey put held her boyfriend's hand again and brightly smiled as she introduced him. "Logan, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is Logan."

"Nice to meet you." The boy said politely and Logan smiled at him but didn't say anything.

"Where is everyone else?" Logan asked curiously to Zoey.

"They should be coming here soon," Zoey told him. "Once they got the call Quinn is in labor, they rushed into their cars and were supposed to be here."

Logan chuckled quietly. _That would be them_, he thought. A turned his head when he heard loud footsteps that was Michael, Chase, and Lola. The three of them ran towards him and gave him a huge hug that Logan felt he was almost falling over, but he controlled his balance.

"Are you and Quinn okay?"

"Did Quinn have her baby yet?"

"What are you going to name her?!...or him?!"

"Name it after me!"

"Or me!"

The constant questions coming from his friends are being poked at him. "Guys!" He said to make Michael, Lola, and Chase be quiet. "Quinn is fine, right now; she's just going through her contraptions. We don't know what we're going to name him or her yet, but we do know that it's not going too be named after any of you," Chase, Michael, and Lola frowned as they were disappointed by that.

"Does anyone want to come with Ryan and me to get coffee?" Zoey offered and she, her boyfriend, Michael, and Lola left leaving Chase and Logan behind.

Chase sat down on the chair in the waiting room and Logan sat with him at the next chair. "Dude, are you feeling alright? What's with Ryan and Zoey? I thought you were dating her." Logan didn't realize how much he missed out since he left PCA, but knew it was worth it as he was happy that he could be with Quinn.

"We were, but we decided it would be best for us if we just stayed friends..." Chase explained to his best friend sadly. "Everytime there was a chance for us when we're alone, things would get awkward and Zoey would feel uncomfortable about it. We broke up four weeks ago. Then, I heard Zoey is dating Ryan. I don't like him, but he seems to make Zoey very happy. And I will do anything to make her happy, and if that's what she wants, it's fine with me...but I'll never move on as fast like she does...it's still very difficult for me."

"Sorry about that, man. I'm sure Zoey will come around." Logan said with sympathy then added. "Just to let you know, I don't like Ryan either. He seems kind of- -"

Before Logan could finish his sentence, Lola and the rest of them came. Lola handed Chase a drink. "Here's cappuccino for you, Chase, since I know you like those."

"Thanks, Lola," Chase said as he grabbed it from her.

While Lola and the rest of them walked into the waiting room for a seat, Lola mumbled to him. "Actually, Zoey knew. She didn't want to take it to you herself thinking it would get Ryan jealous. I think she still likes you Chase."

Chase didn't say anything, but watched Lola sitting next to Michael and Zoey sitting next to Ryan. Things in the waiting room started to get awkward and there was silence around for the six of them. Logan got up on his feet and told his friends. "I'm gonna go check up on Quinn, okay? Be right back."

Lola and Zoey started to read a couple of magazines that were laid out on the table while Michael was texting his friend, Ryan was relaxing with Zoey and taking glimpses at her magazine, and Chase just kept sending meaningful glares at his exgirlfriend boyfriend.

While Logan was on his way to Quinn's room, he heard a familiar voice behind him calling his name. "Logan?" He turned around, and to his surprise, he saw Dana Cruz. A person that he thought he would never meet again because of their last encounter.

"Dana?" He said her name aloud. "Is that really you?" He wondered afraid that he was seeing things.

Dana made a small smile at her exboyfriend. "Yes, it is really me, Logan. How's Quinn?"

"Since when have you cared?" Logan asked ignoring her question.

She was caught off guard and the smile was wiped off from her face. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "You haven't answered my question."

"You haven't answer mine either," He remarked.

Dana let out a long sigh wondering where she would start with her apology. She thought of her apology while she was driving down to the hospital, but as she is already there, she thought it would be stupid. But for Logan and Quinn's sake, she thought that he needed to hear it because of how badly she treated her best friends. "Look, Logan, I'm sorry of what I had done to you and to Quinn. It was wrong because I knew you were still with Quinn and I was just being selfish. The next reason it was wrong I'm your friend and I shouldn't have done that to you and to Quinn because of that and your situation."

Dana looked up at him hopefully. "I hope that you will forgive me and we can still be friends...maybe?"

Logan sighed and thought about what Dana had said letting all of her words absorbing it in his mind. "We'll see." He shrugged one shoulder and Dana made a small smile again. "Can I ask you one thing?" Dana nodded and waited for his question. "Are you...jealous?"

She swallowed and felt a hard lump in her throat and knew she would have to tell him the truth before she would have a breakdown. "When I see you holding your child for the first time, I will be."

He was about to say something else, until he remembered that he was going to check on Quinn. "I've got to go. I'm going to see if there is anything that Quinn needs."

Dana remained silent and nodded in approval. She walked back into the waiting room where she would be greeted by Ryan, Zoey, Lola, Michael, and Chase. Logan continued walking to Quinn's room.

He was there and saw Quinn's mother sitting on a chair near her bed. Logan softly knocked the open door. Quinn's mother looked around and saw him. She made the kind and gentle smile that always made Logan feel like he's welcomed. Her mother let go of Quinn's hand and walked up to her daughter's boyfriend.

"She's resting now, but you can still talk to her," Quinn's mother said to him and left the room leaving the two teenagers alone.

Logan walked over to Quinn's bed and sat on the chair where her mother was recently sitting. "Quinn?" He whispered her name and saw that her eyes are still closed. He repeated her name louder and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled and Logan missed seeing that on her beautiful face. "Hey."

"Hey..." Quinn said still drowsy from her sleep.

"Is there anything that I can get for you?" Logan offered.

"Can you get this baby out of me?" Quinn joked and she tiredly let out a weak laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can," Logan told her and she made a small smile.

At that moment, Mrs. Pensky and the rest of the nurses and doctors were in the room with teenage couple who were looking at the adults.

"Okay, we're ready for you to begin the pushing," The nurse, Mrs. James, Logan thinks her name is. He doesn't remember of when the last time he passed out, she was there to wake him up. Quinn groaned and Logan decided to leave quietly while his girlfriend is giving birth as he doesn't want to see that.

He took a breath in and out as walked out of the room scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. Logan smiled when he saw his parents sitting on a bench together just a couple of steps away. He walked over to them and sat next to his father.

"Were you just a wreck like I am?" Logan asked curiously as he had that question and was wondering about it for hours till he found out that Quinn's water broke.

"More than ever," Malcolm Reese told his son honestly. "It's all worth it in the end," He told him and put a left arm around his son's shoulders. "Having a child is very rewarding."

Logan smiled at his father and stood up looking at his parents. "I better go to let the others know what's happening to Quinn."

He walked over to the waiting room where his best friends were. "Just to let you guys know, Quinn is giving birth and..." When he lifted his head up he looked around only to find Dana in the room. "Where is everyone?" He asked her confused.

"Some of them are at the cafeteria getting snacks and getting refills for their drinks," Dana answered. "So is Quinn having the baby now?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah..." He sat on the chair and Dana walked up to sit next to him. He gulped nervously as he wondered if he would make a great father for the kid.

As if Dana could read his mind, she comforted him. "You will be a great father, Logan."

Logan smiled at her direction. He needed to hear that because nothing else would convince him that he would be. "Thanks, Dana." He said and his smile became wider and Dana smiled right back at him.

"Hey guys," Logan and Dana turned their heads and saw Michael entering the room holding two drinks in his hand while Lola was carrying their snacks. "I hope that we're not interrupting anything..." He let his voice trailed off uncomfortable.

"Which I don't think we would," Lola said as she sitting down on the chair next to her boyfriend. "Or they would." She eyes the two ex couple carefully and suspiciously.

"Nothing's going on, Lola," Dana reassured her best friend. "Logan and I were just talking. Isn't that right Logan?" Her brown eyes met his and he made a nod for her question.

"That's what friends do," Logan said to the three of them. "Just talk."

After a couple of hours later, Logan got up ready to start pacing, but didn't get a chance to when a nurse came in with a smile. The teenagers looked at her. "Quinn is waiting for you, Logan. Congratulations, you have a little girl."

His mouth was wide open and followed her. His friends were also surprised, but yet happy for the couple at the same time.

* * *

Quinn Pensky smiled down at her beautiful baby...hers and Logan's beautiful baby girl that they created. She couldn't be any happier than she already is. She looked up and saw it was her boyfriend at the doorway with an awe expression as he saw his girlfriend holding his child.

_Seeing his face makes it even more worth it_, Quinn thought as he walked over to sit on the chair where her father was recently sitting. "Hey," He whispered to his baby and gently caressed her arm with his thumb. Quinn handed the baby over to Logan and he happily cradled it into his arms.

"Have you chosen a name for her, yet?" Logan asked while he was mesmerized by looking at his daughter.

"Yeah," Quinn answered. "Her name is Brooke Lynn Reese...something I thought of a while ago..."

"Sounds beautiful," Logan complimented. "Beautiful for a beautiful girl." He kissed Brooke's forehead. She yawned and fluttered her eyes open which showed the color brown. Logan and Quinn smiled at each other then back down at their child.

* * *

The nurses and doctors took Brooke to clean her up in another separate room. Quinn was able to sit on the rocking chair with a blanket over that was up to the waist. Logan entered the room and saw Quinn awoke from her nap and put his hand into his pocket and was reminded, yet again, that the small black jewelry box that contained the ring was still there.

He thought it was the perfect time to tell her and so he did. Quinn's tired eyes looked at him and then they were wide with surprise as she saw her boyfriend going down on his right knee pulling out the small box and opened it. Her mouth was open wide not just how beautiful and expensive the ring looked, but what he's really doing.

_He's going to propose to me! _Quinn thought excitedly hearing her own squeal inside her head.

"Quinn Pensky, will you marry me?" Logan asked waiting for his girlfriend's approval.

"Yes!"


	20. Chapter 20 :Epilogue: A Day to Remember

Another Chance At Love

**Chapter 20: _Epilogue_**

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. The people that I would like to thank for reviewing are: _VampiresxTeamEdward-Erik, yur ma, Laugh4NoReason, teddybaer, juicyfruit007, ZoeyChase08, 45214, kbear1995, IwinUlose-Izzy, TheWorldRevolvesAroundScrubs, LilyPSuzeSMiaM, vball luvr xo, .xXx, sasukexsakura4ev, luvDC, MaDShiPPA, Ronmione x3, VampireGal4ever123, Italianpen112,_ and_ Monique2221._ Sadly, this is the last chapter so I hope that you like it just like you do with all the others! :D

_**Seven Years Later...**_

Michael Barrett and Chase Matthews sat on the right side of pews with the rest of Quinn's family while Logan's family was sitting on the left side. They looked up at the altar where they saw the about to be husband and wife who are there best friends.

Chase's green eyes looked over to his girlfriend, Zoey Brooks, the godmother of Logan and Quinn's seven year old daughter. He thought she looked beautiful in the bridesmaid dress and so did Lola, Michael's girlfriend, he admitted. He couldn't believe that all of the trouble they gone through, they're together. Chase and Zoey couldn't be any happier. He already starts to think they should get married, but Chase has no idea when to propose. Sometime soon he hopes that he will get his chance and Zoey will become his wife.

When Chase heard someone sniffing, he looked over to his right and saw it was Michael. He sighed and put an arm around his shoulder. Michael always has a soft spot for moments like this. "Dude, you're _crying_?"

"I can't help myself, man." He said then wiped a tear that was rolling down from the left side of his dark colored cheek. Chase patted him on the back and put his arm back onto his lap listening to the vicar's words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The vicar announced spreading his arms wide smiling for the young and now married couple. "You may kiss the bride."

That's when Logan instantly took his chance and kissed his wife. Everyone stood up clapping happily and cheering them on. They were now twenty five years old and couldn't believe it was really happening. Brooke, who was standing behind Lola, was also clapping happily for her parents.

After the ceremony was over, the couple was getting mobbed by friends and relatives.

"Congratulations, Logan," Chase commented his best friend.

"Thanks," Logan said to him and having that smile that never left off his face since he walked forward to the altar.

"Who ever thought that you and Quinn would get _married_?" Michael laughed and they shrugged.

"Have any of you guys seen my daughter?" Asked Quinn who was looking around worriedly for her seven year old daughter during Chase and Logan's conversation.

Before either of them could answer, it was as if seven year old Brooke Lynn Reese came running toward her parents out of no where. She passed through the many people were talking and came to her mother giving her a hug around the waist smiling.

"Congratulations, mommy!" She said happily and Quinn stroked her daughter's brown wavy hair with her fingers before the little girl went over to her father doing the same thing.

"Thanks, kid," Logan said to his young daughter and ruffled her hair that was beautifully made by Zoey and Lola. He smiled down at her and she just giggled up at him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Logan! You have no idea how difficult it was to French braid her hair! Now you've _ruined_ it!" Lola scolded her best friend angrily.

He only smirked at her and apologized sarcastically. "I'm _so_ sorry, Lola. Really I am." Brooke giggled louder which caused her father to look down at her again smiling and Lola rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't mind having Brooke stay over for the night?" Quinn wondered aloud hopefully to her best friend and her daughter's godmother.

The young couple, Chase and Zoey, kindly smiled so Zoey answered. "No we don't mind. We always love Brooke coming over as if she was our own daughter. And stop being such a mother and have fun." She added with a wider smile that turned into a smirk which only Quinn knows what that message means.

Chase agrees. "Yeah, enjoy your night."

Quinn tried not to blush and Logan remained the same as he was before. "Thanks, guys. You're helping us out a lot." Logan said.

He shrugged. "What are best friends for?" Logan shrugged too and slowly shook his head at Chase giving him a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

After everyone cleared out of the church, they were heading out going to the reception. Hours later, everyone arrived, but the husband and the wife was the last one to enter. There was a loud applause for their entrance and Quinn's and Logan's smile never faded as they were too happy for themselves and everyone else's. They sat with their friends and their daughter together.

"Speech!" One of their guests yelled to Michael the best man.

"What?" He looked over at the person, but couldn't him.

Michael became embarrassed as there were more people encouraging him to give a speech for the newly weds. Even Logan, Quinn, and Brooke gave him encouragement, but that only made it worse for him. After Michael was finished with his speech, there was loud, uproar applause for him and he was happy. He felt praise inside of him.

Logan and Quinn were very pleased that their wedding ran very smoothly and exactly like they wanted. The dinner they've eaten was excellent, dancing was fun, and everyone was having a good time. The newly wed couple didn't hear any complaints from their friends or family so that must mean it's a good thing.

They have a million people to thank for. The number one person they need to thank is their daughter. If it wasn't for their eight year old daughter, they would never be closer like they were to be married. The other people they would like to thank would be their friends and, most importantly their family. Logan and Quinn couldn't live without them especially with Quinn's pregnancy when she was a teenager.

The reception ended close to midnight. The couple, their parents, their friends were cleaning everything up. Once the guests left, Logan and Quinn were secretly happy and mostly relieved that they did.

Quinn smiled when she saw her daughter sleeping on the chair; her head was resting on the table and her mouth was hanging open. There was probably a small puddle of saliva there. Quinn gently nudged Brooke on the shoulder. Within a few seconds, Brooke groggily fluttered her eyes open.

Brooke smiled at her mother. "Hi, mommy."

"Hey, sleepyhead," Quinn playfully called her tired daughter. "Do you have enough energy to walk to Chase and Zoey's car?"

"I think so..." Brooke answered then she made a yawn. She got off her chair and went over to her godmother.

"Ready to go?" Zoey asked looking down at her goddaughter who nodded for her answer.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Brooke, okay?" Logan told her kneeling down to her size and gave her a hug. He let go knowing Brooke would collapse into his arms and fall asleep into them.

"Okay..." Brooke yawned again and rubbed her right eye.

After Quinn done the same movement, she said to her seriously. "You will behave for Chase and Zoey, won't you?" She released her to see the honest answer on her daughter's face.

"Yes, mom." Brooke sighed trying not to roll her eyes in front of her mother.

"Good." Logan and Quinn said simultaneously.

"We'll take good care of her guys, don't worry so much." Zoey reassured her with a friendly smile and grabbed their daughter by her hand.

"We'll be at your house sometime in the evening." Logan promised them looking at his best friend in the eyes letting her know he's telling her the truth.

"_Okay_. Now go and have fun. We'll clean up a little bit more in here then we'll leave. Is that fine with you?" Chase asked the parents.

"Yes, but don't keep her here too long; she looks like she's about to pass out any minute." Quinn said and worriedly looked over at her daughter as she was being pushed on the shoulder by her best friends and so was Logan.

"Please stop worrying! We'll take good care of her and nothing would go wrong. I swear once you come back, you will see Brooke in one piece without any injuries." Zoey told them as they were outside of the building.

"You do have our cell phone numbers, right?" Quinn asked cautiously.

"Yes for the millionth time! Now go and have fun, you crazy kids!" Chase said and closed the door on them.

"They've pushed us out!" Logan said frustratedly and walked toward the limo with his wife. "The nerve of them..."

"Well they are right," Quinn mentioned. She started to explain when she saw the confused look on her husband's face. "We should spend some time together." Logan opened the door for Quinn and she sat inside then he did too. The driver took them to the hotel. "We haven't been able to do that since Brooke was born which was eight years ago."

"I guess you're right." Logan sighed.

Quinn smiled. "I'm always right."

He smirked and teased. "Not always."

"I have accepted your proposal. So I made the _right_ decision."

"Yes, you were." Logan said and leaned in to kiss her and couldn't be any happier than he already was.

**The End**


End file.
